Silver and Gold, Green and Red
by Bullseyes and Targets
Summary: The Seventh year at Hogwart's for Hermione, Harry and Ron. Based after the H.B.P. However, Dumbledore is not dead. Dramione. CHAPTER EIGHT NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, first off, 'Hello!' this is pretty much my first ever fan fiction... well non-Supernatural, fan fiction and, to top it all off it is a Dramione fan fiction. This is pretty much based around Draco and Hermione's final year at Hogwarts and from my own warped imagination, Dumbledore did not die by Snape's hand, nor is he even dead. I simply couldn't make a Harry Potter fan fiction and not have dear old Dumbledore involved. However, Sirius is still, sadly, deceased, much to my disappointment. I wanted to remain true to the Order of the Phoenix. Also.. wow, I have quite a lot to say, I'm setting this around present day. I know J. K. Rowling set it a lot further back but, I've always believed that the Harry Potter books occurred during the year 2000+ so please don't hate me. Um... I know this first chapter is quite long and to be honest, I didn't really know when to stop, but please read and review and let me know how I'm doing. Okay... other than that... I can think of nothing else to say... um... nope, my mind is blank even though I feel as though I still have many things to say._

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, due to unforseen events, I do not own Harry Potter. Though, I may create a character who does belong to me and haha not to J.K.Rowling... so... yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Draco Malfoy. Darn!**_

**Silver and Gold, Green and Red**

**Chapter One**

The start of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry was slowly dwindling closer and though Hermione could not wait to get back to Hogwarts, she had to admit that her time at the Burrow was one that she would never want to forget.

Brushing a hand through her dark, caramel coloured hair, she turned her head when she suddenly heard two familiar voices that were thick with sleep and rather slurred. Some of what they were saying, Hermione could not make out, but both Harry and Ron seemed to be having no difficulty in understanding one another's slurred speech.

Glancing at her watch, Hermione found that it was almost ten o'clock and herself, Harry and the rest of the members of the Burrow were meant to be travelling to Diagon Alley at quarter past ten to buy school supplies. Hermione and Ginny had both been awoken by a frantic Mrs. Weasley at eight o'clock who had been stressing over them getting into Diagon Alley on time and so had run around each room to make sure every one who was going into London for the day was up and awake. Clearly, Mrs. Weasley had had to run into Ron's room which he was sharing with Harry, quite a lot of times before the two boys would get up.

It was Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's final year at Hogwarts and Hermione, though excited, was worried about how the last year would go. Some times, she wished she had been one of the students who had gone into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and was capable of studying without the constant threat of losing her life every year. But she had gone into Gryffindor and had become best friends with Harry, thus leading her to not have quite a normal life in which she could simply sit down and study without anything else stressing her out.

"Good morning Harry, Ron." Hermione beamed from where she sat on the settee. Harry managed to force a tired smile to his face but Ron merely grunted in acknowledgement before dropping down onto the settee beside Hermione and stifling a yawn with his hand. "I take it the two of you had a late night?" Hermione asked looking to Harry who sat down in a comfy, green armchair with a heavy sigh.

"Actually, we went to sleep at a rather decent time." Harry replied as once again Ron yawned.

"I.. can't stand... getting up... early!" Ron grumbled as Ginny bounded into the living room with a smile plastered to her face. "And seeing people as happy as she is doesn't make it any easier!" Ron said after smothering yet another yawn with the back of his hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Ginny demanded looking at Hermione with wide eyes before she grabbed the other girls hand and pulled her to her feet. "Mum's finally managed to calm down now that these two sleepy heads have finally gotten up and are dressed and Dad's hunting down the Floo powder." The red haired girl explained as she dragged Hermione from the living room and into the kitchen where Mr. Weasley was muttering curses under his breath whilst searching for the Floo powder.

Hermione glanced at the table to see a pot full of Floo powder simply sitting there and a small frown crept to her face, "Um.. Mr. Weasley, the Floo powder is on the table." She said picking up the flowerpot. Mr. Weasley whirled around and his eyes widened in delight as he spotted that Hermione was right.

"Oh thank goodness." He breathed a sigh of relief and took the Floo powder from Hermione before checking the time. "Oh my... where's Molly? we have to leave in five minutes." He gasped before suddenly thrusting the Floo powder back into Hermione's hands as he went off in search of his wife.

Glancing down at the flowerpot, Hermione sighed and shook her head before glancing at Ginny who was staring out of the window of the Burrow and into the back garden to watch the gnomes sneaking through the hedges. "I really hate them things." Ginny said as her eyes tightened maliciously and she watched the gnomes for a few more seconds before giving a shake of her head which sent her straight, red hair flying about.

"I'll go get Harry and Ron," She said glancing at Hermione before she bolted off to the living room to get the two boys. Hermione watched Ginny scamper off before she looked down at the Floo powder and arched a brow, she then set the pot down on the counter top before heading upstairs to the bedroom that she shared with Ginny to grab her cloak and her money pouch and check that she was decent for going out into the world beyond the Burrow.

Returning back downstairs, she found Ron and Harry in the kitchen with their cloaks over their muggle clothes and their money pouches tied to their belts. Both seemed a little less grumpy now that they were finally going to be heading into London, but Hermione could still sense the grumpiness in Ron and made sure to steer clear of him until they finally reached Diagon Alley once and for all.

Finally, Mr and Mrs. Weasley appeared, Mrs. Weasley looking rather flustered from her morning spent racing around the house. One would have thought that since Fred and George had left in the early hours of the morning to open up their shop in Diagon Alley, that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be so run off her feet. But, it seemed that Mrs. Weasley still found ways to make herself begin to grow stressed on a hectic morning such as preparing everyone for going out to Diagon Alley.

Hermione handed the flowerpot of Floo powder to Mrs. Weasley who beamed at Hermione and then motioned for one of them to step forward. Harry and Ron exchanged a quick look, recalling one of the times that Harry had come out at the wrong fireplace and wound up in Knockturn Alley, that had been something to both laugh and grow fearful at, and it seemed that Harry still held a small dislike with travelling by Floo powder.

Ron took a handful of the Floo powder and then bent his back so he could walk into the fireplace without banging his head. "See you at the next grate!" Ron said to Harry and Hermione before he shouted "Diagon Alley!" Threw down his handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and vanished into emerald flames. Once the flames had died down, Harry was motioned forward and took his handful of Floo powder before making sure that he clearly stated that he wanted to go to Diagon Alley and then threw down his handful of Floo powder before he too vanished into the fireplace.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione then followed suit and took her handful of Floo powder before stepping into the fireplace, "Diagon Alley!" She shouted before tossing down her handful of Floo powder into the grate.

Feeling as though she was spinning incredibly fast, Hermione tucked her elbows in tightly to avoid hitting them on anything, whilst she kept her eyes shut tightly. Last time she had opened her eyes, the emerald green flames had begun to make her feel queasy with all the spinning. Then it was over and she hit the ground with a small cry of pain.

Opening her eyes, she peered around for a moment whilst trying to rid herself of the dizziness. Then two sets of hands plucked her up off the cold ground and began wiping her down from the soot and ash that she had managed to gain from spinning through different fireplaces. "You came out with quite a thud there 'Mione." Ron mused as he swiped away the soot from the back of her cloak and glanced at Harry who was busy brushing soot from Hermione's hair.

Hermione glared at Ron and gave a small shake of her head before removing her wand and pointing it at herself. She then muttered a spell and all the soot and ash that had been on her previously, disappeared leaving her as clean and tidy as she had been when they had left the Burrow. She then turned to Harry and performed the same spell on him before also pointing her wand at Ron and watching as the dirt suddenly vanished from the red haired boy who grinned his thanks.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione rushed forward to pick up Ginny who had fallen flat on her face from the fireplace. Harry, helped Hermione pull Ginny to her feet and the younger Weasley let out a small laugh before looking down at her clothes and moaning at the state she was in. Hermione smiled and pointed her wand at Ginny before muttering the spell that she had used on herself and Harry and Ron and within a second, Ginny was as spotless as the three others that stood before, "Thank you 'Mione!" Ginny beamed as she glanced around the building that they had entered from the fireplace.

It was then that Hermione finally registered that they had emerged from the fireplace into a building within Diagon Alley, and though to the Wizards and Witches it was completely normal, Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed at just dropping in through a fireplace. Glancing around, she found they they were in fact not in a shop, but in a pub and a small smile crept to Hermione's lips at the familiarity at where it was that she had emerged.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Ron said in a surprised voice, "Huh, never come out of the fireplace in here before." He arched a brow before turning around to face his two parents who had finally emerged from the fireplace and were both covered in soot and ash, however, Mr. Weasley soon sorted both him and his wife out and within ten minutes of arriving, everyone from the Burrow was standing in Diagon Alley.

After the Weasley's and Harry had retrieved the money they needed from Gringotts, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley decided to split up from Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny and go in search of things they needed for the house at home. "Meet us in Florish and Blotts in an hour so we can buy books." Mrs. Weasley ordered before her and Mr. Weasley vanished into the crowds of Diagon Alley.

Hermione was quiet for a moment before looking at Ginny who was eyeing the shops intently, "I want to see Fred and George." Ginny suddenly whined and Harry instantly leapt to agree. Hermione merely smiled and gave a small nod of the head.

"When I see Fred and George, I am going to kill them." Ron told Harry as they made their way to the Weasley's joke shop. The night before, Fred and George had played a prank on Ron which had greatly embarrassed the youngest Weasley boy but had been a cause for laughter from everyone else, even Mrs. Weasley had chuckled away whilst in the kitchen and now Ron, who was still embarrassed by the event, vowed to take some form of vengeance on his two older brothers.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was packed and the group of two red heads, one raven haired and one caramel haired people had to weave in and out of many customers before they reached the main counter where Fred and George were stood advertising one of their latest products to a group of wide eyed teenagers who Hermione recognized as being third years in Hogwarts, soon to be fourth years when they all returned back to school.

"Oi!" Ron suddenly called to Fred and George who lifted their heads and frowned at their younger brother, "I want a word with you two." Ron growled and Fred rolled his eyes before looking at George.

"Honestly ickle ronikins, have you no manners?" Fred asked and George sighed and patted his twin on the arm in a sympathetic motion.

"What is that you want dear brother?" George asked with a smirk at Fred who lowered his gaze and eyed the floor as though greatly upset, "Can you not see? Your barbaric tone has greatly grieved my dear twin." He sighed and shook his head as though greatly disappointed and the younger students from Hogwarts grinned at the show whilst Ron's ears began to go as bright as his hair. How could they still manage to embarrass him? It was uncalled for!

"Oh, forget it!" Ron mumbled before turning and fleeing from the Weasley twins shop. Fred and George suddenly burst into laughter and clapped one another on the back whilst telling each other how amazingly talented they were. Ginny grinned and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the two twins who were now bowing to the Hogwarts students and thanking them for being such admirable fans.

After spending fifteen minutes browsing Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Hermione and Ginny shouted bye to Fred and George before going out to find Harry and Ron. Ron was angrily muttering names about his two older brothers and Harry was merely stood there and nodding his head whilst his expression showed that he was clearly thinking about other things.

Spending the last of their hour buying supplies for their lessons, the group eventually made it's way towards Florish and Blotts with their arms filled with supplies and equipment. Filing into the book shop, Hermione instantly made her presence known to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley before she wandered off examining the books with a look of glee on her face. She had been meaning to buy a new copy of Hogwart's a History for the past two years but had never gotten round to it. Her old copy had torn pages and stains on it, mainly from when she had been reading it and either Harry or Ron had knocked over a cup of Pumpkin juice onto it or when Crookshanks had suddenly taken a disliking to the book and attacked it.

Scouring the bookshelves, Hermione was lost in her own world and didn't realize that Ron and Harry had appeared and were watching her with a look of amusement on their faces. Clearly, Hermione's reactions when encountered by a book was one that would be a never ending source of amusement and jokes for the two boys, but to Hermione, a book shop was something that would never loose it's alluring appearance.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hello? Ron to Hermione!" Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Harry with an exasperated sigh and the raise of the brow that said, _'Do something with her!'._ Harry shrugged his shoulders and Ron rolled his eyes before pushing Hermione and frowning at her.

Hermione jumped in surprise when some suddenly pushed her and her eyes glimmered angrily before she turned her eyes on to Harry and Ron who were looking at her with amused faces. "What was that for?" She demanded as she glared at them both and waited for an answer. The amused looks on Harry and Ron's face disappeared and Ron's ears once again went pink.

"Well, er... you weren't answering so we thought if we pushed you, that you might start paying attention." Ron explained and Hermione let out an exasperated sigh before shaking her head and walking away from Ron and Harry with her arms filed with new books.

"I'll meet you outside." She snapped as she headed to the counter to pay for the books she was purchasing. Putting them into another bag, Hermione spotted Mrs. Weasley stood gossiping with the Patil twins mother and both seemed to be talking so fast that even Hermione was surprised to see that their lips barely shut. Arching a brow, Hermione caught sight of Ginny who was stood with her arms folded and a bored expression on her face as she waited for her mother to finish gossiping with Mrs. Patil.

Walking out of Florish and Blotts, Hermione was so engrossed in her thoughts that she barely had time to even register that she was about to collide with someone. She went sprawling to the ground and dropped her bags whilst the person she had walked into stumbled back but managed to keep his footing.

A few onlookers stopped and gawked but when Hermione lifted her head from where she lay on the street, they quickly walked on. Pushing herself to her hands and knees, Hermione then moved back so she was resting on her knees and she examined the palms of her hands which she had managed to cut from breaking her fall. _God, how could I be so stupid!_ She silently cursed herself as she glanced about for the person that she had managed to walk into, and when her eyes landed on a furious looking Draco Malfoy, Hermione's blood suddenly ran cold.

_Okay, so here's the first chapter. I know it's dreadfully long but thank you for reading it if you did. Please review as well, give me negative reviews if you see something that you disliked or whether there is something wrong with my style of writing. Oh yes, I'm British so I guess to many people my choice of words and the spelling is gonna be a litte iffy. Anywho, hopefully, I should have chapter two up relatively quickly. Thank you for reading so far._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I got no reviews for my first chapter, but oh well, that doesn't stop me from posting the second chapter which I admit... has baffled me. I have no idea where I got the idea from, I was just typing whatever came into my head and I ended with this chapter two... hmmmm... mostly based around Draco. Oh yest he name Evania is pronounced – ee VAHN yah – and yes, she is my own creation as is Nickolas De'Alvion, her father WOOO!_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Harry Potter and his wonderful world, however, Evania De'Alvion and Nickolas De'Alvion have been born from the most odd world that is my imagination. Yay.**_

_**

* * *

**__

* * *

_

**_Chapter Two_**

"Granger, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" Draco demanded as he stormed over to Hermione who was staring up at him with a look of fear and surprise on her face. He scowled at the girl who remained sitting on the street ground whilst numerous people walked past with wide and deeply curious expressions on their faces.

Biting back an annoyed curse, Draco pulled Hermione to her feet before he picked up her fallen bags and glared at the muggle born angrily. He couldn't believe that she had just walked right out into him and had almost sent him crashing to the floor in full sight of many witches and wizards. "Well?" He demanded as he cast a dark look to a group of students that he recognized from Hogwarts who had stopped to goggle at the scene.

As soon as his angry gaze met their own, they turned on their heel and quickly retreated into the nearest shop they could find. Hermione, blinked in surprise but still couldn't find the words to say to explain how she had just walked out of Florish and Blotts in a little bit of a reverie and had not seen Malfoy. Sure, she could form a sentence in her mind, but getting her mouth to repeat what she was thinking was a little hard and for someone like Hermione, that was something extraordinary.

"I uh... I was just... I didn't see you," She began weakly and then lifted her gaze to meet Malfoy's steely grey eyes. The burning sensation on her hands caused her to suddenly frown and then lower her head as she lifted both hands to see the deep cuts that her fall had managed to cause. Wincing, she clenched her hands into fists before shaking her head and finally managing to clear thoughts. "What do you mean what the hell was I doing Malfoy?" She suddenly demanded as she found herself through all the dazed thoughts.

Draco could not help but blink in surprise at Hermione's sudden change of tone and despite himself he found it rather amusing that the Mudblood could jump from one extreme to the other. "Oh well I don't know Mudblood, I mean, I must have imagined that you just walked right into me and made a fool of us both!" He retorted and Hermione scowled at him.

"For your information Ferret Boy! You were the one that walked into me!" She growled in anger as the two once again locked eyes. Steely grey bore in Chocolate brown and Hermione, to her horror, found her own angry gaze suddenly wilting beneath Malfoy's.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice suddenly called and Hermione felt a small surge of victory and joy that Harry should choose that moment to call her name. She wouldn't have been able to hold Malfoy's eyes for another two seconds.

Harry rushed towards her and glared at Malfoy who scowled once again and then turned his eyes onto Harry with a sneer. Harry quickly took in Hermione's cut palms and then turned a frightfully angry gaze onto Malfoy who merely lifted his brow to his platinum hairline whilst a curious look crept to his face. "What did you do to Hermione?" Harry growled and Malfoy smirked and shook his head.

"I didn't do anything to your precious Mudblood, Potter," Draco snapped as he glanced at Hermione before shaking his head. "She's the one that ran into me and sent herself sprawling to the ground." Draco then added and Hermione practically bristled in anger. In all fairness, Draco was sort of right, though Hermione knew that if he had been paying attention then he could have avoided her.

"Harry? Hermione?" Mr. Weasley's voice suddenly called and Hermione touched Harry's arm as the Weasley's made their way over to them and Malfoy. "What's going on?" Mr. Weasley asked looking from Hermione to Harry and then throwing a dark look to Malfoy who rolled his eyes and took two steps away from the group with one of his famous smirks on his pale face. "Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked and Hermione rubbed her forehead before suddenly remembering her cut palms.

Clearing her throat, Hermione glanced at Malfoy before looking back at Mr. And Mrs. Weasley who were waiting for her answer with anxious looks on their faces. Ron moved to Harry's side and cast a threatening glare at Malfoy whilst clenching his hands into fists. "Uh... It's nothing really, I was just walking out of Florish and Blotts and I wasn't looking where I was going and I walked into Fer...er Draco." She said and then lifted her hands slightly, "I fell over, that's all." She gave them a small smile and looked at Ron and Harry who both looked as though they thought she was lying and that Malfoy had really pushed her. "It's nothing to be worried about." She said and Mrs. Weasley managed to force a smile before looking at Draco with dark eyes.

"Sorry." Hermione then said looking at Malfoy who arched a brow at her before giving a small shake of the head.

"Don't worry about it." He replied in a dry tone before Mrs. Weasley took Hermione's hands and examined the cuts on her palms whilst leading her away from Draco and down the street. Mr. Weasley and Ginny followed and Harry and Ron reluctantly turned to follow the group, but not before throwing Malfoy threatening looks. Draco watched them walk down the street before his eyes dropped to the bags that he was holding in his hands. Since when did he buy so much stuff?

"Oh, great!" He sighed as he recalled picking up Granger's bags after hauling her to her feet. Looking up the street, he saw that the Weasley's were not too far ahead and so, rolling his eyes and muttering curses under his breath, he followed the group. "Granger!" He called when he was three feet behind Harry and Ron who both whirled around with shocked looks on their faces.

Hermione frowned when she heard Malfoy call her name and she turned slowly to see him holding up some bags. Another frown crossed her face and then realization hit her and her eyes widened. _Hermione you damn fool! Sometimes I can't believe that you're a top student at Hogwarts!_ Her mind screamed at her as she reached Malfoy and took the bags that he held out to her._ Great, now you're going to give Ferret Boy another reason to laugh at you! You're just... urgh I don't know what I'm going to do with you! _She mentally scolded herself before looking at Malfoy and forcing a smile to her lips, "Thank you." She muttered before turning and walking back to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. _That's it Hermione, keep your back straight and your head held high! You may as well keep a bit of your dignity. _Hermione glanced at Ginny as she reached the other girl's side and she was positive the red head was suppressing a smile.

Draco handed Hermione her bags and then smirked before turning on his heel and walking away. _God, I hope I don't have any more encounters of that kind with a Mudblood again! _His mind grumbled as he walked down the street of Diagon Alley and weaved in and out of the crowds. _Not that it was not amusing, I just don't think I could handle the shame of getting knocked off my feet in front of so many people. _Despite himself, Draco rolled his eyes at how stuck up and arrogant he could be, but then again, that was how all Malfoy's were and it was how he had been brought up to be.

"Draco." A hand on his shoulder suddenly stopped him and Draco turned to find that it was his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. She was a tall, slender woman who was extremely pale and ethereal looking; her long blonde hair hung down her back to her waist in shimmering waves and her eyes were are misty, enchanting blue. "I am glad I found you, I have some rather intriguing news for you." Narcissa said as she smiled at her son before motioning for him to follow her.

A frown crossed Draco's face when Narcissa stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron pub and then turned to her son with an unreadable expression on her face, "What is going on mother?" Draco asked as he glanced up and down the street before looking back at his mother curiously.

Narcissa took a deep breath before smiling slightly, "Well, this may come as a shock to you Draco... It certainly came as a shock to me, but... I do not want you to panic or do anything silly." She grasped Draco's arm and then led him into the Leaky Cauldron before walking into the darkest corner of the pub to where a table resided and a young girl sat. Draco could have sworn it was Bellatrix, she looked exactly like his auntie but younger and less... deranged. He looked at his mother who smiled at the girl before releasing Draco's arm and turning her gaze onto her son.

"Draco, this is Evania," Narcissa said as the girl at the table lifted her head to look at Narcissa and then at the tall boy at Narcissa's side. "Evania is Bellatrix's daughter... your cousin." Draco's jaw dropped as his mother said that the girl was Bellatrix's daughter... since when did Bellatrix have a daughter? Since when did Bellatrix admire and love someone who was not the Dark Lord? "I understand this will be a little bit of a shock, I myself was shocked when I learned about this." Narcissa said as she squeezed her son's arm before taking a seat on Evania's right side and smiling warmly at the girl who returned the smile before looking back at Draco rather cautiously as he remained stood up and staring at her.

"Please Draco, sit down." Narcissa breathed and Draco reluctantly pulled out the chair on Evania's left before sitting down and frowning at his mother. "Evania lived with her father until sadly, he passed away." Narcissa said as Evania bit down on her lower lip and kept her eyes fixed on the table. "We received a message from the Dark Lord about Evania, clearly Bellatrix trusted him with the information of her daughter, though why she would keep me in the dark..." Narcissa broke off and sighed heavily and Draco finally mustered up the strength to speak.

"Why do we know about her now mother?" Draco asked glancing at Evania before looking back to Narcissa who shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly Draco, I do not know." Narcissa reached out and ran a hand through Evania's long, jet black hair which tumbled down her back in ringlets. Evania looked at Narcissa with a faint smile on her lips before glancing at Draco once again who was watching his mother with a small frown, "Evania will be living with us from now on and when Hogwarts begins again, she will be starting the school in your year with you. She is well advanced with magic, her father paid for her to be taught at home and it seems her teacher was a brilliant wizard. Dumbledore was most glad to finally meet her yesterday." Narcissa looked at her son before folding her arms and examining Evania thoughtfully.

So that was where his mother had been yesterday afternoon, she had been with her new niece and Dumbledore and getting Evania into Hogwarts for a final year. Why was he always kept in the dark about things?

Like her mother, Evania was dark where Narcissa was fair, with heavily lidded eyes and a very pale complexion which was the one thing that Draco and her both seemed to have in common. Her eyes were a piercing ice blue that were filled with mystery and questions and Narcissa guessed she must have gained the blue from her father but the intensity of her gaze from her mother. Evania was thin and slender and stood around five foot six which was rather odd since both Narcissa and Bellatrix were quite tall for women, but then again, maybe Evania's father had been rather short for a man.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco's voice suddenly brought Narcissa from her thoughts and she turned her eyes onto her son who held his hand out to Evania who took it with a smile and gave a small nod of her head.

"Evania De'Alvion," Evania said as she shook the platinum haired boy's hand. Seeing a frown cross his face as she said her name, Evania looked to Narcissa to tell her what was wrong and Mrs. Malfoy blinked before realizing what Draco had found odd.

"Oh... Evania's father is not Rudolphus Lestrange." Narcissa said and Draco arched a brow before looking at Evania who gave a small shrug of her shoulders and an uncomfortable look crept to her face.

"My father is Nickolas De'Alvion." Bellatrix's daughter said before pulling her eyebrows together whilst an angry look crept to her face and making her look very much like Bellatrix when ever she was slightly annoyed by something. "My father very rarely spoke to me about Bellatrix, but he told me that she never loved him and that when she learned she was pregnant with me she tried many ways to get rid of me." She suddenly smiled and shook her head, "He often asked me whether I wanted to change my name to..." She paused and a look of distaste flooded her face as though the word she was about to speak was something vile in her mouth, "Lestrange... but I had grown up without knowing my mother, and the things that I have learned of her have given me a rather negative impression of who she is." Evania looked at Narcissa who smiled sympathetically at her niece.

Draco listened to Evania intently, his usually sneering face was instead filled with curiosity and he looked to his mother before looking back at his cousin, "So.. why were you not taught at Hogwarts?" Draco asked with a confused frown, "If you're magically gifted then shouldn't you have received a letter from Hogwarts?" He asked and Evania smiled before nodding her head. It was strange to see someone who looked almost exactly like Bellatrix smiling. Normally, when Bellatrix smiled, she looked terribly frightening and insane, but when Evania smiled, it had the opposite effect.

"I did receive letters from Hogwarts, and Dumbledore himself came to father's house. But, my father was afraid that if I went to Hogwarts then students would know that I was Bellatrix's daughter, and when my father started worrying it was difficult to sway his judgement." Evania shook her head and rested her hands on the table before peering around the Leaky Cauldron, "I would have gladly gone to Hogwarts to receive my education like nearly every other British child but, I knew my father had my best interests at heart and I would never oppose him." She suddenly grinned at Draco, "Still, I had a brilliant tutor who taught me everything that I would have learned at Hogwarts."

Narcissa watched Draco and Evania, her silvery blue eyes filled with a pleased look which showed she was relieved that her son and niece were getting along. She had feared that maybe Draco would hate Evania, the girl did after all, seem to despise her mother, but then again, from what Narcissa had heard and seen of Bellatrix, she understood the teenage girls feelings. Pushing back her chair, Narcissa stood gracefully and looked at Evania and Draco, "I think we should be returning home." She said and Evania instantly followed suit and moved to her feet with such a graceful manner that she seemed to be attached to strings. Draco however, sighed and pushed back his chair before moving to his feet with an audible groan, sometimes he would groan and moan about the most pathetic things, but then again, that was something Narcissa had grown used to from having to live with Lucius and Draco.

Leading Evania and Draco out of the Leaky Cauldron, Narcissa smiled warmly at the pub owner, Tom before opening the door and stepping out in a sweep of her long, pale blue, silky robes. Evania leaned in close to Draco as they followed Narcissa from the pub, "How many days is it until we start at Hogwarts?" She asked and for a moment Draco was quiet as he counted the days. The answer seemed to surprise even him.

"Eight... tomorrow it'll be seven." He finally replied and Evania arched a brow before stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron after Draco and taking a deep breath. She knew that when she got to the Malfoy's mansion, she would have to come face to face with the one person that had haunted her dreams for her entire life, and it was something she was definitely not looking forward to.

Her father had told Evania some dreadful tales about her mother and now, Evania was on her way to the place where Bellatrix Lestrange was staying. How Evania's blood ran cold at the mere thought of laying eyes on the murderess.

* * *

_That's Chapter two of the story. I hope you like Evania, at first she was going to be Spanish and then I was like... hmmm Bellatrix with a Spanish daughter, maybe not. So, Chapter three should be up relatively quickly. Though I haven't even begun typing it up, I have a pretty decent idea for where I'm taking it and it should not be as long as the first two chapters... then again, if I just start typing the ideas that come to mind then, I might drone on for a while. Okay, if you've been reading, I hope you like it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's Chapther Three. Thank you, **lazylynx** for being the first person to review the story. Evania is a difficult person to figure out, I think we're going to see many sides to her as the story progresses but... for the moment, she's one of the good guys. _

_I have to admit, Chapter Three so far was the worst one to write, I didn't want to make the post really short, and I didn't want to post a really long one where I was describing random things... so... I ended up with this. Chapter Four should make up for the dullness of Chapter Three. It's not that bad, but I've discovered I prefer writing about Draco, Narcissa and Evania so far, and the next chapter is going to have one of my favourite characters in so... YAY. _

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. I really wish I did, but unfortunately, J.K.Rowling beat me to it so... she owns them all. I do own Evania, though she does not make an appearance in this chapter. I just felt better saying that I did own something.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

**__**

After returning back to the Burrow, Hermione had the cuts on her hands cleaned before insisting to Mrs. Weasley that they were merely grazes and nothing to be worried about. Two plasters covered the cuts and Hermione sat within the confines of the Weasley's living room with her head in her hands and groaning whilst Ginny rubbed her back and spoke words that really weren't that comforting.

"Don't worry 'Mione." Ginny said as she patted Hermione's back and looked thoughtfully at the other girl, "If you ask me, I think Malfoy wasn't even that annoyed with you... sure, he made it look like he was annoyed but, I honestly don't think he was that bothered." She smiled and looked at Hermione who had finally removed her head from her hands.

"He seemed pretty annoyed to me Ginny!" She growled before shaking her head, "And now he's going to tell everyone at Hogwarts about how much of an idiot I am." Her head dropped back to her hands, "I can't believe I forgot to get my bags from him as well!" Her last few words came out as a whimper and Ginny sighed before rubbing her friend's back and then moving to her feet.

"Come and help me set the table for dinner. It'll take your mind off Malfoy and how you think you're a fool." Ginny said as she took her friend's hand and gave a light tug, "I doubt that Malfoy could even make people believe that you're an idiot anyway, I mean, you're by far the brainiest Witch at Hogwarts and you could outsmart Malfoy any time." Ginny smirked when she found that her words had the desired effect upon Hermione who took a deep breath, lifted her head and then smiled at Ginny.

_She's right you know, _Hermione's mind said, _of course you could outsmart Malfoy any day, and there is positively no way that he could make you out as an idiot. You could outsmart him and make him look like the fool. _

Pushing herself to her feet, Hermione nodded her head and followed Ginny into the kitchen whilst all her fears of being shown up by the Ferret were swept from her mind and a cheerful smile played on her lips._ See, you're feeling better all ready. All you have to do is think about things logically, _she thought to herself as she took the knives and forks from the drawer and began to set the table as Ginny laid down the table mats.

Ron and Harry walked into the kitchen and were instantly relieved to see that Hermione was not still scolding herself over her run in with Malfoy at Diagon Alley. Instead, they were happy to find that she was smiling and joking with Ginny as the two of them set the table for dinner. "Fred and George are coming too." Ron informed them both as he noticed Ginny was about to place away the rest of the table mats whilst only leaving six out on the table. With Fred and George, it would make eight, but they could easily fit them on.

Ginny scowled at Ron, but placed down two more mats which Hermione quickly added a knife and fork to. Grabbing the salt and pepper, Hermione set them down at the table before running her plastered hands through her hair and sighing, tea time was always a fun occasion at the Weasley house and it was one of the things she would miss when going back to Hogwarts, though she had to admit she really enjoyed the meal times at the Gryffindor table with all her friends and the fact that she was in the safety of Hogwarts.

"God, I'm starving," Grumbled Ron as he scanned the kitchen with a hopeful look on his face only to discover that there was nothing for him to eat. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he cast a look at Harry who merely shrugged his shoulders before turning his head slightly when Mrs. Weasley hurried into the kitchen and pointed her wand at the potatoes and carrots which lay on the side. With one simple flick of her wand, the potato peeler suddenly sprang up before it began peeling the potatoes for Mrs. Weasley who smiled in delight before turning and facing the four teenagers who were crowded in her kitchen.

She seemed surprised to see them all and frowned at Ginny who motioned to the set table before pointing at Hermione as if to say, 'we set the table for you', Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Thank you Ginny and Hermione for setting the table... Ah, I see you even set down two places for Fred and George, very good. They should be here any minute." Mrs. Weasley said before she peered out of the window of the kitchen and onto the garden where her eyes fell onto the gnomes who were sneaking into the bushes. Turning back to face Ron and Harry, Mrs. Weasley made a clucking noise before nodding her head, "Since you have nothing better to do tomorrow Ron, I want you to begin de-gnoming the garden." Ron's mouth dropped open and he groaned loudly. "Fred and George are staying at home as well so they can help you too." Mrs. Weasley then said before looking at Ginny who had a look of delight on her face.

"I'll help Ron and Harry too." Ginny squeaked and Mrs. Weasley nodded her head before returning to her cooking. Harry arched a brow at Ginny who turned a bright shade of pink before grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her from the kitchen. Harry glanced at Ron who was suddenly arguing with the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece as it said that he should brush his hair. Rolling his eyes, Harry suddenly heard two familiar voices and then Fred and George strolled into the kitchen with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Hiya Harry!" Both twins shouted and rushed to Harry with broad smiles on their faces, any one would think that it was the first time they had seen him for about two years. "How are you old chap?" George asked before grinning and looking over Harry's head at Ron who was glaring at the kitchen mirror. "That mirror never did like him," He whispered to Harry before elbowing Fred as they walked to their mother before planting a kiss on both of her cheeks.

Ron grumbled something at the mirror which Harry didn't quite catch, and then walked to stand beside Harry before folding his arms across his chest and cocking his head slightly to the side. "Fleur and Bill were s'posed to be coming this week, but something came up so they couldn't make it." Ron said before frowning and shaking his head, "I've already told you that haven't I?" He asked before sighing and stepping outside into the garden. Harry shrugged his shoulders before following the youngest Weasley boy outside.

Hermione sat on the end of Ginny's bed whilst picking at the plaster on her right hand and nodding her head every few seconds as Ginny talked about Harry. Sometimes, Hermione got awfully bored when it came to hearing about Harry and as Ginny spoke, she found that it was one of those times. From where she sat on Ginny's bed, Hermione clearly heard Fred and George's voices and leapt to her feet, "Fred and George are here, why don't we go and say hello," She said before opening the door and heading downstairs before Ginny could even reply.

The night passed by with much entertainment provided by Fred and George who continued to make fun of Ron, but also added their father and Harry into the embarrassment as well, though none of it was taken to heart and it merely made the night fun. Into the early hours of the morning, Hermione stayed up with Harry, Ron, Fred and George whilst Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Ginny all wandered off to their beds. Then, at three a.m, they finally stumbled to their rooms and Hermione changed before dropping down onto her bed with a yawn and instantly fell to sleep.

It felt as though she had only just closed her eyes when she was being shaken about and a voice was calling to her.

"'Mione wake up!" The voice broke into Hermione's rather interesting dream and though she still had her eyes shut, Hermione couldn't help but frown. "Hermione! Wake up!" The voice continued to moan at Hermione until she finally opened her eyes to find Ginny leaning over her with a smile on her face. "Finally, you know, I thought you were ignoring me." Ginny laughed before turning away from Hermione whilst humming a tune.

Uttering a tired groan, Hermione left the comfort and warmth of her bed before grabbing her clothes and changing out of her pyjamas. Wearing stone-wash coloured jeans with a plain black t-shirt and a purple, hooded, unzipped jacket, Hermione walked into the kitchen to find Harry and Ron already sat at the table with Fred and George and she arched a brow in surprise, it was the first time Harry and Ron had ever been awake before her, but then saying that, Ron's head rested on his hand and he seemed to be fast asleep. If his head slipped, his face would go straight into his bowl of cereal.

Sitting down at the table beside George, Hermione filled up a bowl with cereal before adding milk and eating whilst watching Ron's head slip steadily closer to his cereal. Harry, Fred and George also seemed to be watching the same thing as they kept exchanging amused looks whilst Fred and George were whispering under their breath and clearly placing a bet on what their little brother would do.

Within five minutes of Hermione entering the kitchen, the post arrived and Mrs. Weasley was into the kitchen in flash before snatching up the letters from the owl and paying it for the delivery. The owl gave a soft hoot and then flapped his wings causing Ron to jerk awake with a small cry of surprise. Fred and George silently cursed and shook their heads at one another whilst Harry grinned and then looked up at Mrs. Weasley who was sorting through the letters.

"Ah, the Hogwarts letters." Mrs. Weasley said before handing Ron his letter, then Harry and then Hermione hers. "Hmmm... where is Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked before sighing and setting the letter on the mantle piece of the fireplace below the mirror. "Oh, letters for you two." Mrs. Weasley then said as she eyed envelopes before handing one to Fred and the other to George who both arched their left eye brow before looking at one another curiously.

Hermione opened her letter to find the usual information, then found another letter which made her squeal in delight. "I'm Head girl!" She squeaked in a very happy voice as she re-read the letter that was in Professor McGonagall's fine handwriting. "I can't believe they chose me, I thought for sure I wasn't going to be Head girl."

Harry and Ron both exchanged amused looks whilst Fred and George copied Hermione's squeal of delight and acted like a pair of school girls as they snatched the letter from her and read over it. "Oh come on Hermione, you're the brightest student at Hogwarts. Of course they were going to pick you." George said as he handed the letter to Ron who quickly read over what McGonagall had written. "Even me and Fred knew it was going to be you for Head girl this year, and we don't even go to Hogwarts any more." Both twins grinned at Hermione who smiled warmly back at them whilst inspecting her Head girl badge.

"I'll have to write to mum and dad." Hermione then said as she slipped the Head girl badge back into the envelope along with the letter which had been passed onto Harry. Setting the envelope down on the table beside her, Hermione quickly finished her breakfast before grinning broadly at the people sat at the table and then rushing upstairs to the room that she shared with Ginny.

Grabbing parchment, ink and a quill, Hermione sat down on her bed before placing the quill to the parchment.

_Hello Mum and Dad._

_Guess what! I've been made Head girl at Hogwarts!!!_

_I just got the letter today at the Weasley's and I cannot believe that they_

_picked me. I'm so surprised but very happy. I have a badge as well_

_and from what I know, the Head girl and boy have their own dorm and common room!_

_I'll still be in Gryffindor of course, but I think that being Head girl will also mean that I am_

_closely linked to the other houses as well as my own. _

_I'm still so shocked!_

_Oh, I wonder who the Head boy will be, I wouldn't be surprised if it's someone_

_from Ravenclaw, they are so brainy in that house. I would be extremely happy if it was another _

_Gryffindor, but I doubt they would have two students from the same house, the other three_

_houses might think it was favouritism or something._

_So far, the holidays have been great and I've already been to Diagon Alley with_

_the Weasley's and Harry. I've bought all the things that I need for this year so,_

_I guess I'm all set for Hogwarts... There are only seven days left as well, I can't_

_wait to get back to Hogwarts, though I am missing you both terribly._

_Crookshanks is still healthy, though I haven't seen quite a lot of him, I think he _

_spends most of his time in the Weasley's garden chasing the gnomes!  
_

_Anyway, I can't think of anything else that you need to know. Everyone here is fine._

_I guess I'll say goodbye now._

_Love._

_Hermione xx_

Placing the letter into an envelope, Hermione sealed it before heading back downstairs into the kitchen, "Harry, is it okay if I use Hedwig to send a letter to my mum and dad?" She asked, and Harry, took a sip of tea before nodding his head.

"She's upstairs in Ron's room." He said before pushing back his chair and getting to his feet. He then walked to Hermione and she followed him back up the flight of stairs to Ron's room.

Opening the door, Harry walked into the room and Hermione followed before quickly scribbling down her parent's address and attaching the letter to Hedwig who held out her foot with a light hoot before flapping her wings and then soaring from the room's open window and outside. "Thank you." Hermione beamed at Harry as they made their way back downstairs into the kitchen.

"Who do you think Head boy will be?" Harry asked with a curious look on his face and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was a Ravenclaw." She replied truthfully after a brief pause of thought, Harry arched a brow before nodding his head in agreement.

"Ravenclaws are the main brains at Hogwarts," Harry said before glancing at Hermione, "Well... after you of course." He said as they traipsed out into the garden with Ron, George and Fred. Ginny was still no where to be seen, but that was normal when at the Weasley's house. People often appeared before some how vanishing for hours on end.

* * *

_That was Chapter Three. I promise Chapter four should be more interesting and a little more action filled. And one of my favourite characters will be appearing so... YAY... more fun to write with. So... if you've read this, please review lol. Other than that... until Chapter four._


	4. Chapter 4

_**MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele**, I am glad you're finding my story interesting. I hope this chapter continues to interest you!_

_Well, this was quite positively my favourite chapter to write so far. Yay. So... hope people who read it enjoy it!_

_Now... for the Disclaimer... maybe I will just forget it next time and pretend for once in my life I totally own the entire Harry Potter world, however... **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor his world, it all belongs to the woman who's name is printed on the books and must have a really weird imgination. However, I do own this plot and Evania De'Alvion... Mwah ha ha. **_

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

Apparating back to the grounds of Malfoy Mansion, Draco glanced at his mother who had a rather worried expression on her face, whilst her eyes kept constantly flickering to Evania. The girl herself was deathly pale and though her skin was naturally very white, Evania looked unwell and very nervous.

Backing up a few steps, Draco walked beside his cousin and gave her a worried look, "Are you alright?" He asked her in a quiet voice and Evania glanced at Draco before her gaze flickered to the Mansion and then to Narcissa as they approached the front door.

"Not really... no." Evania replied in a nervous voice and Draco cast her a questioning look. A trembling sigh escaped Evania's lips and she drew Draco to a halt by placing a hand on his arm. "I'm frightened Draco," She said softly as she gripped his arm tightly, "I'm frightened of my mother." Evania's eyes shined brightly as though filled with tears and Draco stared at her for a moment before giving a small nod of his head.

"You're scared of Bellatrix?" Evania lowered her head before taking a deep breath and then giving a small nod.

"Father told me things about her... what she did to people." Evania lifted her gaze to meet Draco's and shrugged her shoulders. Draco glanced towards his home where he knew Bellatrix could possibly be.

Narcissa reached the front door to the mansion and turned to see that Draco and Evania had stopped following her and were stood talking. Smoothing down her robes, Narcissa took a small breath before letting it out in a light sigh and folding her arms whilst she waited for her son and her niece to catch up. As they finally approached, Narcissa caught a small snippet of what Draco was saying.

"Don't get her mad... and don't show her that you're afraid of her." Draco said in what he hoped was an encouraging voice. He then turned his stormy grey eyes onto his mother who looked at Evania for a few seconds before placing a hand on the girl's arm.

"You don't have to speak to her today Eva." Narcissa said, "We can leave it until you're ready." Evania smiled at Narcissa's words and gave a small shake of her head.

"I want to do it. There's no point prolonging it." Evania was quite pleased that she had made herself sound a lot more confident than she actually felt and she smiled at Narcissa who stared intently at her for a few moments before she nodded her head and then opened the door to the Mansion. Sweeping inside with her usual grace and dignity, Narcissa removed her navy blue cloak before setting it onto the cloak stand. Draco followed suit with his own cloak and Evania, after a moment, reached up and hung her own cloak onto the stand before she rubbed her hands over her bare arms.

Though she had been brought up amongst wizards, both Evania and her father had never really worn the usual attire for the people they were and were much more fond of Muggle clothing. Instead of the robes and unusual outfits, Evania had adopted the darker, grungier Muggle clothing and so wore a black, velvet, jagged hemmed skirt with a jagged cut overlay that was a mix of fine and grey spotted mesh. The skirt had laced side panels and fabric rose and lace trim. Her top was just as unusual and was a sleeve-less, cotton vest top with a satin look lace-up panel and floral, mesh covered bust trimmed with black and red lace.

Draco stared in shock at Evania's clothing and it seemed that his mother was also taken by surprise at how unusual they were. Never had Narcissa seen someone wearing such an outfit, and though she knew she should be repulsed by the muggle clothing, she could not help but smile at the girl's daringness. Draco's eyes dropped to Evania's feet where she wore high leg boots in black leather with lace and buckle fastenings. Well, he had a strong feeling that Bellatrix was going to freak out when she saw that her daughter wore such muggle clothing.

"Draco, Evania's room is opposite to yours," Narcissa suddenly said as she turned to face her son who frowned slightly before giving a small nod of his head, "Will you show her there whilst I have a word with your father?" She forced a smile to her lips and Draco arched a brow before nodding his head and then motioning for Evania to follow him from the main lobby and towards the staircase.

Once out of earshot, Evania glanced back down the way they had walked before looking at Draco, "Why do you think she sent us away?" She asked and Draco's brow furrowed as he looked at her.

"She wants to speak to my father," He replied after a moment of silence as they continued walking. Though Draco said that he thought his mother was merely planning on speaking to his father, he had a rather strong feeling that in their conversation another person would be involved and it would be Bellatrix. Most likely, his mother was going to try and find a way to stop Bellatrix from blowing a fuse and performing the killing curse on everyone when she found out that her daughter disliked her and that she dressed like a muggle.

Evania knew Draco had not said the whole truth as to what he thought his mother was really doing, but she did not push the matter. Instead, she turned her attention onto the paintings on the walls of the corridor which they were walking down, "This place is huge." She said as she gazed around with an impressed look on her face. She had never set foot in a house quite like the Malfoy Mansion, her own home with her father had been relatively small and cosy. Here, she had a feeling she would get terribly lost.

A smirk slid to Draco's lips and Evania had a feeling she would be seeing quite a lot of it, "Impressed?" He asked glancing at her and seeing her nod her head vigorously before he rounded a corner and walked ten steps before stopping in the middle of the corridor in front of a mahogany coloured door. "This is my room." He said before continuing walking down the corridor to another door which was similar to Draco's only had silver patterns on it. Grasping the handle, Draco opened the door before stepping into the room, "This is your room." He said as he stepped aside for Evania to enter.

Evania's jaw dropped at the sheer size of the room and her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, "Wow..." Was all she managed to say after she turned around to examine the room and then looked at Draco who had once again gained a smirk on his face. Her room in her old house had been immensely small compared to the one she now stood in and a smile broke across her face as she bounded over to the window which looked out onto the back garden of the Malfoy Mansion.

Turning from the window, Evania looked at Draco who was resting with his back against the wall next to the door. His steel-grey eyes observed the room whilst a thoughtful look was on his face, after a moment, his eyes moved onto what could only be a suitcase, "The House Elves have already brought up your things." He said before nodding his head at the suitcase which rested beside Evania's bed.

"You have House Elves?" Evania asked as she peered out of the window onto the well kept garden before turning back to Draco with an unreadable expression on her face. Draco gave a small nod of his head at Evania's question.

"Well yes, in a place like this you'd expect to find House Elves." He replied with a small frown, _I hope she's not against the whole having House Elves. _He thought as he watched her expression warily for a few seconds. Evania arched a brow slightly before giving the faintest shrug of shoulders. She did not much agree with keeping House Elves, but then again, from what she had heard, the House Elves enjoyed serving their masters.

A wave of tiredness suddenly crept over Evania and she smothered a yawn with her hand before blinking slightly in surprise, she had not realized she was so tired. But then again, her days had been rather eventful compared to what she was used too. Apparently, Draco had also seen her yawning as he pushed himself away from the wall and moved to the door. "I'll be down the hall if you want anything." He said before he turned and left the room whilst shutting the door behind him.

Standing at the window, Evania gazed down at the garden for a few seconds, her ice blue eyes focussed on a large water feature in the middle of the garden and for a few seconds she watched as water spurted out from the rearing lion's mouth. Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the window to examine her room more thoroughly whilst a faint smile crept to her lips.

The walls were a deep crimson and the carpet was thick, black and felt rather spongy as she walked on it. The bed was a huge four poster with black drapes and crimson quilt which had numerous crimson and black pillows. The wardrobe and drawers along the far wall were all a cherry-mahogany colour and there was another mahogany coloured door which led into Evania's own bathroom.

Pulling her suitcase over to the wardrobe, Evania eyed it for a few seconds before giving a small shake of her head and walking to the bed. Removing her boots, she set them beside the bed before crawling onto the covers and nestling close into the many pillows. She would unpack when she woke up, but for now she felt extremely tired and merely wanted to sleep. The clock on the mahogany bedside table said that it was four in the afternoon and Evania's eyes fluttered shut as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Stopping outside his bedroom door, Draco had his hand out to take the handle, but he stopped in mid-motion and frowned to himself. Though he knew he should not go listening in to whatever his parents were talking about, he couldn't help but feel the strong tug of curiosity and so walked down the hall to the sitting room where he knew his mother would be with his father and most likely his auntie Bellatrix.

Creeping down the stairs, he crossed the main lobby and then went down another corridor before stopping outside a room which had it's door shut. Leaning close to the door, he listened intently for any sound but heard nothing no matter how hard he tried. Stepping back from the door, he cast the door a deeply annoyed look before shaking his head. Obviously one of the adults had placed a spell around the room to prevent their words from being overheard and Draco felt a deep pang of anger as he turned and walked back up to his room whilst silently cursing his parents and aunt.

Opening his bedroom door, Draco walked into his room before flopping down onto his bed with a heavy sigh. In the corner of his room, his owl hooted at him from within it's cage and Draco lifted his head to peer into the amber eyes of the owl with his own stormy grey eyes. Suddenly shaking his head, Draco leaned over the edge of his bed before sticking his hand under the bed and pulling out a well worn book that had obviously seen better days.

Though he was raised amongst wizards and he found muggle contraptions most confusing, Draco had to admit that the books the muggles read were not so bad, and as he opened up the well worn book and settled back down on his bed he didn't think that muggles were quite so bad as he had always thought them to be.

Though half asleep, Evania knew there was someone within her room and slowly she opened her eyes to find herself staring at what looked like an older reflection of herself. Blinking back the grogginess of sleep, Evania could have sworn she was still dreaming, only, she was quite positive that she was in fact wide awake and the person before he was not her reflection.

Pushing herself up so she was sat on her bed instead of lying down, Evania stared hard at the woman before her with a sense of unease and fear coursing through her veins. This could only be Bellatrix... her mother, and Evania swallowed before her eyes quickly moved to the door to her room which was shut before her eyes flickered back to Bellatrix who was watching her with an unreadable expression on her face.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Evania dropped her gaze to the black carpet as Bellatrix's eyes bore into her and she began to feel steadily uncomfortable. "When the Dark Lord told me that you were coming here to Narcissa and Lucius, I did not believe him." Bellatrix said after a long silence and Evania lifted her eyes to meet her mothers own dark eyed gaze. "I guess this means Nickolas is dead then?" Bellatrix asked and Evania was sure that Bellatrix's face looked slightly happier at the words she had just said.

Nodding her head ever so slowly, Evania slid from the bed before moving to her feet. At least that way she was a little closer to the door. "Yes, father died three days ago." Evania replied as she looked over her mother for a few seconds before finally meeting Bellatrix's gaze with her own ice blue eyes, "He told me all about you. About the things you did before being taken to Azkaban," Evania shrugged her shoulders, "He didn't need to tell me about the things that you have done since you left Azkaban. The newspapers are always full of things based around Voldemort and his followers."

The faintest of smiles crept to Bellatrix's lips as Evania spoke and she folded her arms before giving a small shrug of her shoulders, "Do you like what I have done?" She asked, from what Evania had said, Bellatrix was expecting her daughter to be a supporter of the Dark Lord. But the answer Bellatrix gained was hardly what she had been expecting.

"Do I like what you've done?" Evania repeated before staring at Bellatrix as though the woman had gone a little more insane. Disgust filled Evania's face and she shook her head, "How could I like what you've done? You've tortured and killed people, you're disgusting as is Vol-!" Evania spat at Bellatrix with anger filling her voice.

"Don't you dare speak his name!" Bellatrix whispered in a voice full of hatred and fury. She stared for a moment at Evania and her left eye suddenly twitched. People who knew Bellatrix well, always knew that they were in serious trouble if Bellatrix's left eye twitched and normally they would turn and flee. Bella felt anger coursing through her veins as her daughter's words rang in her mind and then she suddenly lashed out and slapped Evania across the face.

The blow was hard enough to cause Evania to yelp in pain and she placed a hand to her burning cheek before looking at Bellatrix darkly. "You filthy animal!" Bellatrix spat as she slapped Evania again before pulling her wand free and pointing it at her daughter."You're no better than a Mudblood!" Bellatrix snarled as she held her wand pointed at Evania, a look of complete fury on her face.

Suddenly, the door to Evania's room opened and Draco bolted inside only to freeze when he saw Bellatrix pointing her wand at Evania, "Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco asked in a wary voice, "What are you doing?" He asked looking at Bellatrix's wand and then at Evania's face, her cheeks seemed rather red, as though someone had slapped her, and Draco was pretty sure that it had been Evania who had yelped and broken him from his concentration on the book he was reading.

Bellatrix looked at Draco and then glared at Evania, "Little Dragon," She said referring to Draco by the name she used to call him when he was much younger. "She dared to make mockery of me and the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix screeched as she continued to hold her wand aimed at Evania's chest, right where the girl's heart was beating extremely fast. Draco glanced at Bellatrix and saw his aunt's eye twitch and immediately knew that Evania was in serious trouble and he most likely would be too when he helped Evania avoid the blows of her mother.

"Auntie Bellatrix, Evania's only just come from living with her father, she is bound to look at things differently to you." Draco said in a voice that was laced with worry and slight fear. He visibly tensed when Bellatrix turned enraged eyes onto her nephew as he attempted to stick up for the filthy animal that had shamed her in such a despicable manner.

From the look Bellatrix gave him, Draco itched to draw his own wand just to be safe, but he didn't dare in case Bellatrix got the wrong impression and attacked him. Despite Draco's not wanting to gain the wrong impression to Bellatrix, his hand still moved to the back pocket of the jeans he wore where he kept his wand and in the next second Bellatrix had fired a spell at Evania which sent her flying into the wall behind her. Bellatrix turned to point the wand at Draco.

"Little Dragon, you disappoint me!" Bellatrix smiled as she kept her want focussed on Draco who had frozen in mid reach for his wand when he had seen the spell hit Evania. His cousin groaned from the floor and pushed herself up so she was sat down with her back and head resting against the wall, though she had hit it with quite a lot of force, she seemed to only be quite dazed but nothing too serious. Bellatrix laughed, a cold, cruel maniacal laugh and Draco felt his blood run cold. Bellatrix normally reserved that laugh for the people who were against the Dark Lord, but here she was, with her wand pointed at him and the crazy gleam in her eye. "I thought you would agree with me on this Draco," Bellatrix sighed as she cocked her head slightly to the side, "I didn't think you would go against me, your Auntie, for the cousin you have only just met." She sighed and shook her head, "What would the Dark Lord think when he knew you had stuck up for someone who disagreed with him?" She tutted and shook her head, her dark hair tumbling down her shoulders and her dark eyes filled with malicious humour.

"Please Aunt Bellatrix, she doesn't understand you or the Dark Lord yet," Draco said, "Just give her a little time." It sounded odd to hear himself begging but he stared at Bellatrix with a pleading look on his face. Bellatrix stared for a moment at Draco before she suddenly lowered her wand. Turning her head, she gazed at Evania who was still sat with her back against the wall but was glaring at Bellatrix out of eyes burning with anger.

"No Draco," Evania suddenly breathed from where she sat on the ground, "I won't... I won't ever learn to understand the Dark Lord, nor do I want to!", Evania said in an icy voice as she gingerly pushed herself to her feet despite the ache her body felt from hitting the wall. "Vold -"

"I told you to not speak his name you unworthy animal!" Bellatrix seethed as she kept her wand trained on Draco who had inwardly cursed when Evania had denied that she would ever learn to understand the Dark Lord. Now they were most likely both in for it. Whilst Bellatrix turned to sneer at her daughter, Draco slowly removed his wand from the back pocket of his jeans and when Bellatrix suddenly whipped her wand arm back at Evania and began to shout a spell, Draco hit her with one of his own spells.

Bellatrix stumbled back and almost fell, clearly surprised that Draco had even dared to attack her. Her eyes flashed menacingly as she turned to look at Draco who was staring at her, extremely pale faced and with a rather fearful expression on his face. Anger welled up inside Bellatrix as she placed a hand to where she had been hit by Draco's spell; it stung and ached, but other than that, it had not done much to her.

Staring at Bellatrix, Draco stood stunned, he could not believe that he had just used a spell on his auntie. Sure, it was merely a mild spell, but still, he had used a spell on Bellatrix... Bellatrix!! He had just signed his own death warrant. Before he had time to register Bellatrix's next move, her wand was pointed at him and she all but screamed one word,

"_Crucio_!"

Blinding pain hit Draco and before he even knew it he was on the floor writhing in agony whilst screams and cries of pain were torn from his lips. The pain was excruciating and Bellatrix, being the witch that she was, had the power to intensify the pain by merely wishing to cause him more agony. He twisted and jerked and the pain seemed to go on for what felt like hours. Then, the curse was lifted and Draco lay curled up on the floor, his body feeling as though it was on fire and his eyes shut tightly to stop tears of pain from breaking free.

For a moment Draco thought it was over, but then he heard Bellatrix snarl something before saying the spell again. Once more he was writhing and twisting on the black carpet as Bellatrix focussed more of her feelings of wanting to cause Draco pain, into the curse. Then abruptly it stopped and he heard shouting and screaming as though he was within a dream and the noise was some form of nightmare that he did not much want to witness.

"Bellatrix how could you?!" A woman screamed and Draco knew it was his mother, "My son! He is my son!" Warm hands suddenly touched his head and he flinched before recognizing the gentle touch as that of his mother. "You have no right!" Narcissa screeched as she cradled Draco's head in her lap whilst Evania stood with her back pressed against the wall in the corner of her room and watched as Lucius and Bellatrix physically attacked one another; Lucius attempting to get Bellatrix's wand from her and Bellatrix still trying to perform the Cruciatus curse on Draco.

"Expelliarmus!" Narcissa pointed her wand at Bellatrix and disarmed her sister causing Bella's wand to fly into Narcissa's hand who glared at Bellatrix angrily. "I think you should leave this house until you have calmed down." Narcissa said in a low and threatening voice which caused both Lucius and Bellatrix to stare at her.

"Cissy! You don't know what they did! Draco attacked me!" Bellatrix spluttered and Narcissa scoffed at her.

"He's not even seventeen yet Bellatrix!" Narcissa snarled as she looked down at Draco who still had his eyes closed and appeared to be unconscious. "You could have easily blocked whatever spell he threw at you, you did not have to perform one of the Unforgivables on him." Narcissa took a deep breath and glanced at Evania who was still stood with her back pressed against the wall in the corner of her room, her skin was extremely pale but she stared at Bellatrix with dark, furious eyes. "Now Bellatrix." Narcissa said as she looked at her sister, "I suggest you leave for a little while and then return later night. When you return you are not allowed anywhere near this corridor at all. Am I making myself clear?"

Bellatrix glared at her sister before throwing a dark looked at Lucius and then slowly nodding her head, "Absolutely." She growled before watching Narcissa hand Lucius her wand. Lucius took the wand from Narcissa, glanced down at his son before beckoning for Bellatrix to follow him from the room.

As soon as Bellatrix left the room, Evania stood up and moved from her corner to where Narcissa knelt beside Draco, "Is he okay?" Evania breathed looking down at Draco before peering at Narcissa who sighed and nodded her head.

"He's fine," Narcissa said as she touched her son's head before shaking her head and looking at Evania, "I'm sorry she came upstairs. I left her in the sitting room and when I came back she was gone." Narcissa explained as she glanced around the room and then back at Evania, "While you're here, she'll be kept away from you from now on." Narcissa said before feeling Draco stir and looking down at her son.

Draco had heard everything that had gone on in Evania's room, but he had merely lay there with his head in his mother's lap. Once he was sure Bellatrix had left the room however, he opened his eyes and then slowly pushed himself up so he was sitting on the ground instead of lying. His body ached as though he had been forced to sprint for miles without a stop and, as he moved, he found that not only did his body ache, it also screamed in pain from the curse. "Are you alright?" His mother asked and Draco rubbed his shoulder before giving a small nod of the head.

He didn't feel as though he could speak properly but managed to lie and mumble, "Fine." as he pushed himself to his feet and walked to the bedroom door. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Evania lean in towards his mother and whisper something, Narcissa turned her gaze onto Draco with a worried look on her face, but Draco didn't remain to find out what Evania had said and why his mother was looking so worried.

Opening his bedroom door, he stepped into his room before closing the door behind him and walking around his bed before sinking down onto the ground with his back against the bed and his legs drawn up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he rested his head on his knees and for the first time he really could not wait to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

_Woohoo Chapter Four. Next, Chapter Five and we'll finally be going to Hogwarts!! Wooooo the joy of it all. Hmmm well, hope you liked Chapter Four. I did, don't know why, but I liked writing it._

_ So yeah, if you liked it, why not say so in a lovely Review! Or better yet, if you saw something you disliked, come and criticise me in a Review!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_It took me a while to update this but I got there in the end and we finally have more interaction between Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Evania whilst Ginny, Neville and Luna are all present too. Yay. Anyway, hope you like it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books. I wish I did because then I would change so many things, but I don't and I've learned to like how the books are already written. I can only create my own fanfiction to satisfy my dislike for the Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny relationship. I do own Evania.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The morning to go to Hogwarts finally arrived and Ginny and Hermione were awoken to a frantic Mrs. Weasley who was dashing around the house making sure her children had everything they would need for their year at Hogwarts. "Don't know why she stresses out so much," Ginny grumbled sleepily as she pushed back the covers of her bed and sit up.

Hermione smirked and shook her head before looking across at the other girl and stifling a burst of laughter; Ginny's bright, red hair was sticking up on end as though she had stuck her hand in a plug socket and her expression was dopey from sleepiness. Covering her mouth with her hand, Hermione forced herself to bite back the laughter before she slipped from her own bed and rummaged through her trunk for clothing.

Settling on some navy blue jeans, a light pink t-shirt with an image of Tigger on the front and a plain black jacket. Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror before gazing at her caramel coloured hair for a few seconds as she ran her fingers through the wild locks. Her hair was definitely longer and it the length had managed to thin out the thickness a tiny bit, but it was still a little much. Sighing, she glanced back at Ginny who was sat on her bed and tugging on socks.

"Do you think there's something I could do with my hair?" Hermione asked after a moment and Ginny frowned as she looked up at Hermione.

"What would you want to do to your hair?" The other girl asked as she bounded from her bed and bounced over to Hermione whilst gazing at her curly, caramel hair. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and ran both hands through her hair once more before rolling her eyes.

"I don't know... I just thought maybe I could do something different to it." She sighed and Ginny shook her head before taking a lock of Hermione's hair and smiling at the other girl thoughtfully.

"Mione, there's nothing wrong with your hair." Ginny beamed as she patted Hermione's shoulder before heading to Ron's room to wake up the two boys. From where Hermione was stood in Ginny's room, she could hear the youngest Weasley yelling for Ron and Harry to wake up and smiled as she turned away from the mirror with a small smile.

After much running around the house, Mrs. Weasley finally had all the teenagers stood in the kitchen as she quickly went through a list that ranged from Brooms to extra pairs of socks and underwear. "Are you sure you all have everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked moving from each teenager to make sure they all nodded their head in confirmation.

"The same every year." Ron leaned in to Hermione and whispered, "She never believes us when we say that we've got everything." Hermione offered what she hoped looked like a smile, knowing Ron, Mrs. Weasley would check that he had everything and he would nod and agree only to get halfway to Kings Cross and remember that he had actually forgotten something.

"Ginny, are you sure you have everything packed?" Mrs. Weasley demanded for the third time and Ginny for the third time that morning nodded her head whilst releasing a small sigh. "Right." Mrs. Weasley moved so she was stood in front of all four teenagers and quickly examined them. "Well, I guess we should be going to Kings Cross then." She beamed as she clapped her hands together and then turned and retrieved her wand from the kitchen table.

Within ten minutes, everyone who was going to Kings Cross had filed out of the house with their trunks and other needed items and were soon on their way to the train station. It seemed that for the first time, they were going to reach Kings Cross without anyone forgetting any thing and as they parked up opposite the train station and made their way into the building, Mrs. Weasley was positively glowing with delight

* * *

Staring out of his bedroom window, Draco heard a knock on his door and turned just as his mother walked inside. Her long, blonde hair was pulled back in a plait which rested over her left shoulder and hung to her elbow. A small smile was on her lips and Draco couldn't help but wonder why his mother was in such a pleasant mood, even stranger was how she was wearing her hair as she had not had her blonde hair plaited since Draco was a toddler.

"Have you made sure that is everything is packed?" Narcissa asked as she glanced at her son before her eyes moved to the trunk that was shut and locked. Lifting her gaze back to Draco, she saw her son give a small nod of his head before he continued staring out of the window and Narcissa glanced down at her hands before approaching him and standing at his side in front of the window.

"Father won't be coming will he." Draco sighed after a moment and Narcissa gazed at Draco before shaking her head.

"It would be impossible for him to come, you know that." Narcissa replied as she turned her misty blue gaze back to staring through the window. Draco gave a small laugh and nodded his head before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Of course I know he can't come." He said, "He escaped from Azkaban and can hardly go and show his face in public. I was merely stating that he wouldn't be coming." He smirked slightly and then turned away from the window and approached his trunk before crouching down before it and staring at it for a few seconds as though debating whether he should open it and check whether he definitely had everything.

Narcissa scowled slightly at Draco's words and her misty, blue eyes darkened slightly, but she said nothing towards her son's manner and turned to watch him as he placed a hand against his trunk whilst a thoughtful look played on his pale face. "I want you to watch out for Evania whilst you're at Hogwarts." Narcissa suddenly said and Draco paused in his actions of unlocking his trunk and peered up at his mother through his liquid silver eyes. "I know you probably don't want to be checking up on her all the time but... for the first few weeks, I want you to make sure she is not having any problems."

A smile crossed Draco's lips before suddenly vanishing and he nodded his head, "You know I will look out for her." He said before glancing down at his trunk and glaring at it. "Damn trunk!" He growled before muttering under his breath and shutting it without even checking that he had everything that he would need. "If I forget anything will you send it by owl?" He asked as he looked up at his mother who nodded her head.

A knock on Draco's door caused both mother and son to turn their blonde heads to the door and stare at the girl who seemed to freeze beneath the intensity of the misty blue gaze and the stormy grey gaze. "I'm uh... I'm all packed up." The girl said with a small, nervous smile and Narcissa nodded her head before walking to the girl and glancing down at Draco who was moving back to his feet.

Evania rested her arm against the door frame as Narcissa approached her and Draco moved to his feet. "Well, I guess we should be going." Narcissa said as Draco mumbled that he was also packed up. Mrs. Malfoy swept from Draco's room and Evania glanced at her cousin for a few seconds before biting down on her bottom lip and turning from the room to return to her own.

She was worried about how Hogwarts would take her and whether anyone would figure out that she was Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. _God, people will hate me if they learn who I am, _Evania thought to herself as she glanced around her room for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh. She would be sorry to leave her bedroom behind, it was exceptionally nice and she liked it very much, but then again... Hogwarts awaited and she could not wait to see the dormitories.

On her visit to Hogwarts the day before she had arrived at the Malfoy Manor, Evania had merely seen the Great Hall and a few corridors, as well as Professor Dumbledore's office and she was itching to find out which house she would be put in for her school year. From what she had heard of the houses from Draco, she figured the Slytherins greatly disliked the Gryffindors who in turn, returned the negative feelings towards the Slytherins. Draco also gave off a very negative vibe when talking about Hufflepuffs which he seemed to find quite as bad as the Gryffindors. To be honest, he had not really had anything negative to say about the Ravenclaws, save that they were all mainly brainy people.

Sat on top of her trunk was a cat carrier which contained a newly acquired pet that Narcissa had insisted on buying when she and Evania had been back to Diagon Alley to purchase the things Evania would need for her start at Hogwarts. Narcissa had brought Eva into a shop full of owls, cats, rats and other creatures and Evania had spotted a cat which she had instantly fallen in love with. It had been a small, red Maine Coon and the owner of the shop couldn't remember how she had managed to get it to her shop, nor could she recall ever really seeing it around the shop that much. Narcissa had seen Evania's liking for the cat and had instantly bought it for her.

"Are you ready?" Draco's voice broke the silence in the room and Evania whipped around in surprise before staring at her platinum blonde haired cousin. Nodding her head, Evania glanced about the room once more before walking to the door and following Draco through the house to where Narcissa stood waiting.

* * *

Walking beside Ginny into Kings Cross station, Hermione spotted a few of her fellow students who were making their way to Platform nine and three quarters in the company of their parents. Lavender Brown from Gryffindor also appeared to have spotted Hermione, Harry and the Weasley's as she shrieked before running towards them. Both Hermione and Ginny flinched at the oncoming Lavender but when the other girl ran past them they both frowned and turned to see her pouncing on Ron who turned a bright shade of pink whilst Harry stood beside him smothering laughter.

Ginny and Hermione both exchanged frowns before shaking their heads and turning to face the dividing wall for Platform nine and ten. "I'll go first." Ginny said before she pushed her trolley and ran at the wall before passing through onto Platform nine and three quarters. Glancing over her shoulder at the rest of the party, Hermione saw Harry stood rolling his eyes and sighing as Lavender continued to cling onto Ron. Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione turned back to the dividing wall before glancing down at her trolley which had Crookshank's cage seated on top, she then ran towards the diving wall and passing through onto the Wizarding Platform.

Slowing her run to a walk, Hermione caught sight of Ginny stood waiting for her and turned her trolley towards the other girl. Stopping beside Ginny, Hermione watched the numerous Hogwart's students as they stood with their parents or were laughing amongst their friends, a few of the smaller kids who were obviously the timid first years stood as close their parents as possible with frightened and nervous looks on their faces. "Guess we should go and find a compartment before everyone else." Ginny said as she began pushing her trolley towards the open doors of the Hogwart's Express and then removed her trunk before dragging it on board with her.

Hermione followed suit and clutched Crookshank's cage tightly as she weaved in and out of the other students who had had the same idea as Ginny and were hurrying to grab empty compartments. Both Gryffindor girls pulled their trunks to the very end of the train before Ginny found an empty compartment and cheered in joy as she pulled her trunk in and then placed it on the racks above the seats. Hermione placed her own trunk up on the racks before setting Crookshank's cage down on the seat and smiling wearily at Ginny. "I'll go out and find Harry and Ron." She said and Ginny nodded her head before suddenly shrieking and running towards her friends who were some way down the train.

Stepping back off the Hogwart's Express, Hermione found that Harry and Ron had finally made it through to Platform Nine and Three Quarters and Ron's ears were a brilliant red. From on top of Harry's trunk, Hedwig hooted at the sight of the many people gathered whilst Pigwidgeon began to zoom around his cage in excitement. "Ginny's already grabbed a compartment. It's near the back of the train." Hermione said as Harry and Ron managed to reach her through the crowd and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley followed them.

Ron and Harry boarded the train and left their items in the compartment that Ginny had managed to find and then stepped back off the train to say their good byes to Mr and Mrs. Weasley. Hugging Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, like Harry and Ron found herself covered in tears from Mrs. Weasley who was sobbing over how they had made it to the train station without any hassle and how proud of them she was. She then managed to sober up and pointed her finger at Ron, "Make sure you do not get into any trouble this year Ron! I do not want any more letters from Hogwarts complaining about bad behaviour." Both Harry and Ron seemed to cower at Mrs. Weasley's warning and Hermione couldn't help but lower her head and smile.

Soon enough, the train warden blew his whistle and the rest of the students who were stood out on the platform began rushing onto the train before the doors shut. Harry, Hermione and Ron moved through the herd of students and then managed to pass through the crowd and make their way to the compartment where Ginny was sat and with her was Luna and Neville; Luna had her face hidden behind a copy of the Quibbler and Neville was asking Ginny about how her summer holidays had been.

"Hello," Neville said cheerfully as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment.

"Hi Neville, how was your summer." Harry asked as he shut the compartment door and then took the seat next to the window beside Ron who smiled at Neville and then looked at Luna who was still observing the Quibbler and would make a small noise every now and then.

"Oh, I was just telling Ginny that nothing much happened. How about you?" Neville replied and Harry shrugged his shoulders before looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Pretty much the same, me and Hermione both went to Ron's for the su -" He was cut off when the compartment door opened and someone appeared. Ginny shrieked, Neville fell from his seat and Harry's hand pulled his wand from his trouser pocket as his heart thudded against his chest.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Narcissa, both Draco and Evania got onto the Hogwarts Express and made their way through the carriages. Normally, Draco would have gone and sat with his fellow Slytherins, but when Evania passed by their usual compartment and glanced in to see Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise sat laughing about something, she shook her head and made a small sound whilst Draco paused and opened his mouth to speak but found he had no words. Obviously, Evania saw something she disliked about his friends and he didn't much want to tell her that they were the people he hung around with.

"Why didn't you want to sit with them?" He asked as he caught up with her. Evania glanced over her shoulder at him and smirked.

"Honestly Draco, any sensible person would look in at them and walk right on by." Evania laughed as she continued walking down the train with her luggage and cat cage passing by the different students. Draco gave a small nod of his head at her reply and though Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were his friends, he figured she was right. In all honesty, he was very glad that he had managed to avoid Pansy.

"They were Slytherins," Draco then added as he followed Evania through the carriages and towards the back end of the train. When he said they were Slytherins, Evania nodded her head whilst grinning.

"Thought so, from the looks of them, they would only belong in Slytherin." She said and Draco frowned, was she trying to say that all Slytherins were blithering idiots like Crabbe?_ I'm not like Crabbe _he thought to himself as he glanced into the compartments whilst following Evania who seemed to not be able to make up her mind on where to sit. All the compartments were full and they would have to sit with other students.

Just when he was about to complain about being dragged about the Hogwarts Express and that they should go back and sit with his friends, Evania suddenly stopped outside a compartment and reached for the handle. Draco peered in and froze before shaking his head in horror as Evania grabbed the door handle, "You don't want to sit in there!" Draco said and Evania frowned at him, "They're Gryffindors, awful people."

"Oh come on, I'm sure they won't mind if we sit with them." Evania said before she pulled open the compartment door and was met with a highly unusual scene. One red headed girl screamed, one boy fell off his chair and one boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. Evania froze and stared at the wand before she felt Draco move to stand in front of her with a small curse.

"Potter, put your wand away, you might poke Weasel in the eye!" Draco managed to spit out at Harry who was staring wide eyed at Evania whilst his friends all followed suit. Draco barely seemed to have been noticed as he stood in front of Evania who still had hold of the compartment door.

Harry's eyes flickered to Draco before he looked back at the girl who was stood behind him and staring at him and his friends with fear and shock on her face. Now that he had taken the time to properly look at her, he found that she didn't actually look exactly like the person he thought she was. Where the other woman had dark eyes, the girl behind Draco had ice blue eyes that, at the moment were filled with fear and surprise, if it had been the person he thought it to be, he was pretty sure the eyes would have been much darker and instead of filled with fear and shock, they would have been filled with amusement and they would definitely have looked crazy. The girl behind Draco didn't look crazy in the slightest and Harry suddenly felt embarrassed at his rash actions.

"I.. I thought you were someone else." Harry managed to say as he slipped his wand back into the back pocket of his jeans and quickly sat down. Hermione and Ron both exchanged quick frowns before looking up at the girl who was still stood behind Draco but looking less afraid now that Harry had put away his wand. Draco on the other hand threw an angry glare at Harry before glancing over his shoulder at Evania.

_They can't know who I am? It's not possible?_ Evania's mind shouted at her, B_ut why on earth would he draw a wand out on you if he didn't know who you were?_ Retorted her mind and Evania frowned, _He did say he thought I was someone else... maybe he thought... Oh... I bet he thought I was her. _Evania gave a small nod of her head before slipping past Draco so she was within the compartment. Her eyes moved over each of the other students starting on the red headed girl and moving onto the boy who was rubbing his bottom and sitting back down on the chair beside a girl who still had her head hidden behind a magazine. She then looked at the third girl with thick, caramel coloured hair who was staring at her with a frown on her face whilst the boy with red hair was looking at the caramel haired girl thoughtfully. Her eyes finally landed on the boy who had pointed his wand at her and Eva's eyes widened slightly when she saw the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. _Harry Potter?? Wow. _She glanced at Draco with a small frown, _I wonder why he didn't want to sit in here with these._

"Don't worry about it," Evania finally replied to Harry's apology as she managed to smile at him, "I was going to ask if you didn't mind me and Draco joining you in here." She said and she saw all eyes narrow and move onto Draco.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" The red headed boy asked in what Evania could clearly tell was hatred, she frowned slightly and looked at Draco questioningly.

"I told you we shouldn't sit in here Evania," Draco sighed before glaring at the red headed boy, "I'm not playing at anything Weasley!" Draco snarled before sighing heavily and turning to leave the compartment. "Eva, can we just go?" Draco growled and Evania stared at him for a moment before looking back into the compartment at the six other students. She was about to speak when the girl behind him the magazine suddenly peered out and looked at Evania thoughtfully before she looked at the rest of the people within the compartment.

"Of course you can sit with us." Luna said in a distant voice and ignored the glares from the rest of the people. Evania smiled at Luna before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him into the compartment as well as her luggage which she placed up onto the racks with the rest of the luggage. She then dropped down into a seat next to Luna and opposite Harry whilst placing her cat carrier on her lap and leaving Draco to glare at her and place his own luggage onto the racks before sitting down next to Hermione but trying to get as far away from her as possible whilst Hermione scooted closer to Ron.

Hermione stared at the girl thoughtful look on her face, she had never seen her around Hogwarts and she had certainly never seen her in the company of Draco Malfoy before, "Are you new to Hogwarts?" She asked and Evania glanced at her before smiling and nodding her head. It was clearly a friendly smile and Hermione visibly relaxed when she saw nor felt no malice from the other girl.

"Yes, I'm starting my seventh year here. I had private tutoring from home until my father passed away." Evania replied as she gave another small nod of her head. "Draco's parents took me in and enrolled me at Hogwarts but Professor Dumbledore already knew about my father's death and made sure I was brought to the school to finish my education." She explained before adding, "I'm Evania De'Alvion by the way."

It was possible to say that everyone within the compartment visibly relaxed when she said that her name was Evania De'Alvion and Evania gave a forced smile whilst pondering over why they would react in such a manner... She guessed it had something to do with Bellatrix.

"I'm Hermione Granger," The caramel haired girl said with a smile and Evania returned the smile before looking at the rest of them, "Uh... this is Ronald -"

"Ron." Interrupted the red haired boy,

"Ron Weasley and that's his sister Ginny Weasley. The girl sat next to you is Luna Lovegood and the boy sat next to Luna is Neville Longbottom." Hermione said and Evania's eyes widened when she said that the boy who had fallen from his seat was Neville Longbottom. She knew Bellatrix had used the Cruciatus curse on Neville Longbottom's parents driving them into insanity and now they were both in St. Mungo's hospital. _I'm going to school with the person who's life was ruined by my mother. _She thought to herself before she tore her eyes from Neville and looked at Draco who was staring at her worriedly, everyone else seemed to have not noticed. "And the guy opposite you with the messy hair is Harry Potter." Hermione finished and Evania looked from Draco onto boy with the jet black hair and vibrant green eyes.

"Nice to meet you all." Evania said with a smile as she looked at all the people that she had been introduced to. She was about to say more when a tall, lanky third year appeared at the compartment door with mouse brown hair and glimmering hazel coloured eyes. He glanced at everyone in the compartment before looking down at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Professor McGonagall wants to speak to the Head boy and girl." He said before frowning and staring at the piece of paper again, "Uh... Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." He finished before shrugging his shoulders and turning from the compartment and heading back up the train to find his friends.

Hermione sat for a moment open mouthed before looking at Harry and Ron who both wore similar facial expressions as herself. She then looked at Malfoy who rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, "Great, just what I need right now. I can't believe I have to share living quarters with Ferret Boy!" Hermione growled as she followed suit and looked at her friends within the compartment.

"It's not as though I asked for you to be Head girl Granger!" Draco snapped back before receiving a vicious shove from Hermione, "Watch it!" He glared at Hermione before turning to look at Evania who was frowning slightly at the scene him and Hermione were making. "Uh... If I'm not back by the time we get to Hogwarts then just stay with Loon- er Luna, Potter and Weasley." He said and Evania nodded her head before watching as her cousin was pushed from the compartment by Hermione and the two swapped insults.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hmm... it's taken me a quite a long time to finish this Chapter but I've finally done it! Yay! I've just started College and working so it's gonna take me a while to get into the swing of things and updates may take a while... but I will update! I won't abandon the story!!_

_Thank you** Writer Of Mysteries**_, **_MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele _**and_** Wasu **for reviewing Chapter Five, I'm very glad you all liked it and I hope you like this Chapter as well. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world created by the author who's name is on the books that are selling rather rapidly at Waterstones. I am however, merely borrowing the characters and the whole magical thingie for this plot which I have created. Yeah.. I also created Evania so... haha, she's mine to keep!**

_Anywho... the show will go on..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Following Draco through the carriages of the train, Hermione let out a heavy sigh before shaking her head and rolling her eyes. _Of all the flaming students in Hogwarts, they had to choose __**him **__for Head Boy! Him; blonde, pompous, ferret Malfoy!... Urgh... I hate my life right now! _The thoughts raged through Hermione's mind as she followed the platinum blonde haired teenager through the train towards the carriage that the Prefects and the Heads normally used.

Draco heard a heavy sigh from behind him, clearly it had come from Hermione and he rolled his eyes before shaking his head in annoyance. _God, she is so pathetic! As if I wanted that filthy Beaver to be Head Girl with me! Honestly, the Mudblood is so annoying. _He thought as he glared over his shoulder at the girl behind him before lifting his head to find Professor McGonagall stood outside a compartment with her arms folded and her face wearing its usual unreadable expression.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger." Professor McGonagall greeted them and Hermione offered her Head of House a smile whilst Malfoy merely glared at the old woman before stalking into the compartment and sitting down next to the window with a heavy sigh that was clearly filled with annoyance. Hermione scowled at Draco for being so rude to McGonagall but followed him into the compartment before sitting down on the other seat next to the window and opposite Draco whilst Professor McGonagall closed the compartment door before looking from the Gryffindor to the Slytherin and then back again.

Taking a small breath, Professor McGonagall folded her emerald robed arms before giving them both a small smile, "Now, as you both know, you have been chosen as the Head of years at Hogwarts. This is a great privilege for you both and it shows that you both have come out as the tops of your year group when it comes down to intelligence, knowledge and your subjects."

Hermione stared open mouthed at Draco when Professor McGonagall explained why they had been chosen. Malfoy... intelligent? Where on earth had McGonagall gotten that idea from? Surely... surely she most have been mistaken, Malfoy very rarely showed any signs of intelligence and knowledge in their subjects.

Clearly, Malfoy had seen her staring at him in astonishment and he smirked before shaking his head and glancing down at the floor of the compartment. _Why is it so hard for Granger to get it into that thick skull of hers that, yes, Draco Malfoy does possess intelligence and knowledge._

"You will both be sharing living quarters," McGonagall continued as she glanced from the Lion to the snake as they exchanged glares, "Bedrooms of course will be separate and you both have your own bathrooms which are, however, joined together giving access to the bedrooms through the bathrooms." Both students nodded their heads and McGonagall sat down on the same seat that Hermione was seated on. "You both share a sitting room, or common room and I expect there to be no problems between the two of you."

The professor's face suddenly turned extremely stern. "As Head boy and girl, I expect you to both hold meetings with the prefects at least once every week. I have already created the timetable for the Prefects to patrol and all I need is for the two of you to hand them out." McGonagall said and both Hermione and Draco nodded their heads. "Now... I know there is a certain rivalry between your two houses, but as Head boy and girl, I expect you to both cast aside your differences and work as a unit in order to complete your rolls as the Heads in a decent and respectable manner." If it was possible, Draco could have sworn McGonagall's face became even more sour than usual. "Having said that, I hope both of you understand that, if either of you creates any major problems for the school or for one another then, drastic actions will be taken."

Hermione stared for a moment at the Head of Gryffindor before slowly nodding her head, "Yes Professor, we understand." Hermione said throwing a glare at Draco who frowned at her before looking up at the Professor and nodding his Platinum blonde haired head.

"Of course Professor. If Granger does anything wrong, I shall report to you straight away." He threw Hermione a trademark smirk who scowled at him before looking back at McGonagall.

"Very well, I am glad that you both understand how serious Hogwarts takes the roles of Head girl and boy." McGonagall said before opening the compartment door, "Before you arrive at Hogwarts, I expect you to both go around to each compartment and tell everyone to change into their robes. Especially the first years." Hermione nodded her head and Draco uttered a quiet, 'Yes Professor.' McGonagall eyed them thoroughly for a few seconds before her eyes finally landed on Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please go and fetch your cousin?" McGonagall asked and Draco stared at the older woman for a few seconds before glancing at Hermione who had a puzzled frown on her face. Pushing himself to his feet, he let out a small sigh before nodding his head and leaving the compartment. Hermione watched him leave with a small frown on her face before she looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Would you like me to leave Professor?" Hermione asked and McGonagall gave Hermione a small smile before shaking her head.

"That won't be necessary Miss Granger." McGonagall said as she rested her hands on her knees before looking out of the window at the landscape that zoomed past; fields, trees, sheep a tractor. She could remember her own train rides to Hogwarts when she had been a young girl and the faintest of smiles crept to her lips at the memories.

Within five minutes, Draco returned to the compartment and behind him came Evania. Hermione once again developed a frown on her face as she looked from the raven haired girl to the platinum haired boy. _No wonder he was protective of her. _Hermione thought to herself as she glanced at McGonagall before her eyes flickered to the window. _And you thought she was just one of the girls that Draco was using, and what's more, did I detect a hint of jealously when you saw the two of them together? _Hermione's mind cackled at her and Hermione scowled, _Where on earth did you get that idea from? Me jealous of Draco and his little hounds? I'm the filthy Mudblood, of course I'm not jealous of that ugly ferret! _Hermione mentally scolded herself before she looked back at the two cousins and offered Evania a smile which was returned with the girl's own bright grin.

"Does Granger have to stay?" Malfoy demanded as he threw a glare at Hermione which she returned with equal vigour. Professor McGonagall sighed and then tutted at Draco before looking at Evania for a few seconds; the girl was the double of Bellatrix save for the eyes and the maniacal look that was constantly pinned on Bellatrix's face. Though Evania looked almost exactly like her mother, the ice blue eyes were enough to throw any one off the thought and, since she did not look crazy, Professor McGonagall had a feeling that Evania would have no trouble with the students linking her to Bellatrix Le'Strange.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger has to remain, I see no reason why she should not." Professor McGonagall said and Draco rolled his eyes before returning to his seat next to the window and folding his arms across his chest. Evania, at McGonagall's reply smiled at Hermione before following Draco's lead and taking a seat across from McGonagall who gave her one of her rare smiles. "Miss. De'Alvion, as you are starting at Hogwarts like any of the first years, you will be required to try on the Sorting hat in order to place you in one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and," Her eyes flickered to Draco, "Slytherin." Evania nodded her head at the Professor's words and McGonagall smiled, clearly satisfied that the new student understood the basics so far.

"I am sure that Mr. Malfoy will have told you much about Slytherin and it's rivalry with Gryffindor and like a few of the students you may have some idea of which house you would like to be placed in."

Evania arched a brow slightly before shaking her head, "Actually, I don't really know which house I would be better suited for. They all seem like fair enough houses to me so I guess it will be the Sorting Hat who makes the decision." The faint frown on McGonagall's forehead clearly showed that she had expected Evania to declare her undying love for Slytherin and her hatred for Muggle borns. Draco smirked slightly upon seeing his transfiguration teacher become slightly confused and he lowered his head to stare down at his lap so McGonagall couldn't see him silently laughing to himself.

Staring at Evania, Hermione found herself also wearing a similar frown to McGonagall, but she managed to conceal it after seeing Draco smirking. So, a cousin of Malfoy's didn't actually know what house she wanted to be in... that was odd... Hermione thought all the Malfoy's and their relatives were hard core Slytherins and would have been greatly offended and shamed if someone thought otherwise. But Evania obviously was different.

"Oh... well, I am sure that when you are sorted into your house, we shall all be intrigued as to why the Sorting Hat placed you there." McGonagall smiled and Evania nodded her head. "You do not need to accompany the first years in the boats, you may take one of the carriages to Hogwarts and then join the first years in the Great Hall to be sorted." McGonagall said and Evania gave a small nod of her head. "The house you are sorted into will be your home and your family for the next year, and you will be able to win points for the House Championship by performing good acts or merely showing your intellect. Of course, with the ability to earn your house points, you also have the ability to loose your house points by any rule breaking." The Professor explained and Evania bit down on her bottom lip before nodding her head in understanding. "You will share a dormitory with the girls of your year and your house and each house has it's own common room which you will share with the rest of the members of your house."

McGonagall glanced at Hermione and then at Draco before looking back at Evania, "Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger are the Head boy and girl at Hogwarts so if you have any problems and cannot approach a teacher with them, then I am sure they will be happy to hear what you have to say." Evania nodded her head at McGonagall's words and then glanced at Hermione who smiled and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Pushing herself to her feet, McGonagall walked to the compartment door, "Well, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, this is your compartment for the train journey to Hogwarts." McGonagall said before she smiled slightly, "I shall see you at Hogwarts for the sorting." And with that McGonagall left the compartment leaving the three students sitting on their seats and staring after the Deputy Headmistress.

Evania was the first to break the silence that had descended following McGonagall's departure and she turned in her seat so she was facing Hermione, "So you're in Gryffindor?" Evania asked and Hermione threw a quick glare at Draco before nodding her head.

"Yes and Professor McGonagall is the Head of the House." Hermione replied with a small smile as Evania arched a brow and then peered at Draco and Hermione for a few seconds.

"I take it from your earlier actions that the two of you don't get along?" Evania asked and Draco smirked at his cousin.

"No Eva, me and Granger are the best of friends," He sneered and Evania narrowed her eyes at her cousin before shaking her head. "I've told you a thousand times, Slytherins and Gryffindors dislike one another and I have no intention of being the one to break the pattern by talking to a mu- a muggle born." It was clear to Hermione that Draco had been about to call her a Mudblood though why he had not called her one confused her greatly. Normally it was the first thing he said to, or at least the first insult he threw at her.

Evania even appeared not to notice what Draco had been about to call Hermione, or she didn't much care as she frowned at her cousin and folded her arms, "So... what if I'm sorted into Gryffindor? Will you hate me too?" She asked and Draco let out an exasperated sigh before shaking his head.

"What makes you think..." He sighed and shook his head, "No I wouldn't hate you if you were in Gryffindor," He paused slightly and cocked his head to the side, "I wouldn't talk to you as much, but I wouldn't hate you." He smirked at the look Evania gave him and shook his head before movement near the compartment door caught his attention and Ginny and Luna appeared. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes but both Hermione and Evania smiled at the two girls.

Ginny rested her shoulder against the compartment door but Luna walked inside and sat down with a dreamy look on her face as she glanced around the compartment. "We were wondering whether you were coming back to our compartment," Ginny said as she looked curiously at Hermione and then at Evania.

Glancing down at her watch, Hermione frowned slightly, "Well, Professor McGonagall said this was the Head's compartment so I don't think I should leave it, someone might come looking for us if there's any trouble." Hermione replied and Ginny sighed before nodding her head and looking at Evania.

"How about you Eva?" The red headed girl asked and Draco lifted his gaze onto his cousin to find her also returning his stare before she pushed herself to her feet.

"I don't see why not Ginny." Evania said as she smiled at Ginny and Luna and then smirked at Draco before turning to face Hermione, "I'll see you at Hogwarts Hermione." She said before following Ginny from the compartment with Luna close behind her.

Draco stared after Evania with a puzzled expression on his face, _Did she just do what I think she did? _His mind questioned him and he frowned slightly before staring at the compartment door, _My cousin just left the compartment to go and join Potty, the Weasels, Loony and Longbottom. Oh god, if anyone else knows she's my cousin and sees her hanging around with them then my reputation will be broken. _He scowled and shook his head in annoyance before his eyes moved onto Hermione, _Saying that though... I'm breaking my reputation by staying her with Granger but then again, McGonagall did say this was the Head Boy and Girl's compartment so there's no way I'm going to be the one to walk out of __**my**__ compartment._

After two seconds, Draco whipped his head around so that he could stare out of the window and Hermione bit down on her bottom lip before tapping her fingers on the material of the seat that she was sat on. She had watched different expression's cross the blonde haired teenager's face as he stared out of the compartment door and a curious look pinned itself to her own face as she pondered over what he could be thinking about to cause such expressions to cross his face.

Sitting in silence, Hermione found that it was something that she strangely disliked, and as much as she hated to hear his drawling voice that was normally tinged with a sneer, she found that sitting alone with him in complete silence was far worse. So him and Evania were cousins... that was something she had never expected to find out about, and what was more, Hermione couldn't figure out who the De'Alvion's were and how they were related to the Malfoy's. _She looks so much like Bellatrix though. _Hermione thought as she rested her head against the cool glass of the window and peered out at the passing land. _But if she was Bellatrix's daughter then why is she not Le'Strange or at least Black?? _Frowning to herself, Hermione let out a small sigh as she continued to try and figure out who and how Evania was related to the Malfoy's.

"What are you thinking about Granger?" Hermione jumped in surprise when Malfoy's voice suddenly filled the compartment and broke her concentration. She swallowed slightly and removed her head from the window before looking at Draco with a frown.

"What?" She asked and Draco rolled his eyes before folding his arms.

"I asked you what you were thinking? You were making weird faces and I think you may have caused a few sheep to keel over and die from fright at what they saw." He cast a worried look out of the window as though fearing for more sheep lives before looking back at Hermione with a questioning smirk.

Despite herself, Hermione couldn't help but smile at Draco's comment, even if it was insulting her and seeing the confused frown on Draco's face at her reaction made her smile even more. "I was just thinking about how Evania's related you." Hermione replied and instantly she noticed the wary look that crept to Draco's eyes.

"Why?" He demanded and Hermione sat up a little straighter before giving a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Well..." She glanced to the compartment door and frowned slightly before getting to her feet and pulling it shut before sitting back and looking at Malfoy intently. "I'm sure I wasn't the only one who thought that Evania was Bellatrix when she walked into the compartment earlier," Hermione began and Draco stared at her for a moment with a blank expression on his face. Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Come on Malfoy, don't play me for dumb!" Hermione snapped as she scowled at Draco.

"The De'Alvion's, who are they?" She asked and Draco shrugged his shoulders before leaning back in his seat and looking out of the window. Hermione sighed and shook her head, clearly he was not going to tell her anything.

Draco kept his eyes locked with Hermione's as she questioned him about Evania and his cousin's family. For some reason, he felt compelled to tell her everything; about Eva being Bellatrix's daughter, about Evania's father, about how his parents took Evania in on the Dark Lord's orders, and about how Bellatrix had used the Cruciatus curse on him because he defended his cousin after she had insulted the Dark Lord and her mother. Instead however, he merely shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze onto the scenery that the train passed.

* * *

"Granger!" Hermione frowned when she heard a familiar voice calling her surname... what on earth was Draco Malfoy doing at the Weasley's and why was he calling her? 

"Granger wake up!"

Wait a minute... hadn't she already left the Weasley's house? Hadn't she already boarded the Hogwarts Express and discovered that Draco Malfoy was going to be Head Boy whilst she was Head Girl?? Hermione's eyes immediately shot open and she found Malfoy staring at her with an annoyed expression on his face as though he had been attempting to wake her up for quite a while.

"Finally!" He breathed as he pushed himself to his feet, "We have just under an hour before we get to Hogsmeade, I think we better go around and tell everyone to get changed into the robes, they probably won't appreciate being warned ten minutes before we arrive." He said and Hermione pushed herself up from where she had slumped in her sleep.

"Alright... thanks for waking me." She mumbled and Draco shrugged his shoulders before opening the compartment door, "I'll do the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs." Hermione said as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Fine, I'll do the Slytherins and Ravenclaws," He said before he stalked out of the compartment leaving a slightly confused Hermione behind. That was quite possibly the most civil Malfoy had ever been towards her and she arched a brow before shrugging her shoulders and leaving the compartment to inform the first years and the rest of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff student that they would be arriving in Hogsmeade Station shortly.

Stopping outside the compartment where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Evania were sat, Hermione heard a burst of laughter before she opened the door to find everyone but Ron clutching their sides and laughing. Stepping inside, Hermione looked at them all before her eyes moved onto Ron who had turned a bright shade of red whilst throwing daggers at Ginny. "Hey," Hermione called over the noise of their laughter and all eyes turned onto her as they struggled to calm down. Ron on the other hand looked thankful for the distraction and let out a relieved sigh.

"'Mione, have you come to sit with us now?" Ginny asked with a bright smile and Hermione wrinkled her nose before giving a small shake of her head.

"Sorry Gin, I just came to tell you that we'll be at Hogsmeade soon so you better get changed into your robes." She gave the Youngest Weasley an apologetic smile before looking up at her own trunk before removing her wand from her jean's pocket, "Accio robes," She said and her robes dropped into her hand. "I have to go and tell everyone else that we'll be arriving at the station so... I guess I'll see you in the Great Hall." She said before she turned to leave before pausing and glancing at Crookshanks who had been let out of his cage and was curled up beside another cat. "Will one of you take care of Crookshanks for me too?" She asked and they all nodded their heads before watching as Hermione left the compartment.

Draco walked into the compartment where his Slytherin friends were sat and was immediately attacked by a squealing Pansy as she threw herself into his arms and rained kisses down on him despite his attempts to remove her and his growls of less friendly words.

Finally shoving the girl from him, he glared at her before looking at Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise who had watched the two with smirks on their faces, "What?" Draco snapped as she leant against the frame of the door to the compartment. When they all shook their heads he rolled his eyes and gave a small shake of his head, _Evania was right, they really are dimwitted idiots. _He thought to himself before he folded his arms across his chest, "I came to tell you we'll be at Hogsmeade train station soon so you better get changed into your robes before all the other students rush to get changed." He said before he turned to leave.

"Draco!" Blaise called and the Platinum blonde haired teenager turned back to look at his fellow Slytherin questioningly. "How come you didn't sit with us on the train? Where were you?" Blaise asked and the rest of the Slytherins nodded their heads with curious looks on their faces.

"I was in the Head Boy and Girl compartment," Draco replied with a small frown at his friends. Blaise smirked and arched a brow at Draco whilst Pansy gained a sour expression on her face.

"Who's Head Girl?" Blaise asked and Draco stared at his friend for a moment before shaking his head.

"Gryffindor's Bookworm." Draco replied before he left the compartment and headed off to inform the rest of the students aboard the Hogwarts Express that they would soon be arriving at Hogsmede train station.

* * *

_Okay so, there's Chapter Six, hope you enjoyed reading it!_

_I'm gonna ask for people to like.. leave a comment... otherwise the Hogwarts Express will crash and Hermione and Draco will never realize their feelings for one another!!_

_Nah, I'm joshin' I won't make the train crash, I like the Express too much. So.. just leave a review or something. Thank you._


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a very long time since I updated this, I am so sorry to anyone who was reading it so far, I kept postponing the writing because things kept cropping up and then College became really hectic with the work load and I had to get a part time job because my parents thought it was the right thing for me. I barely had time to get any writing done on any of my current fanfictions.

I promised I wouldn't abandon the story and leave it for dead and though it may seem like I left it for dead, I didn't. I'm here now to post an update soooooo hopefully anyone who carries on reading this will like the new post. I plan on getting some more written up for the next chapter sometime this week. So... I should have another update posted soonish.

**MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele** - Thanks for reading

**wasu **- Thank you for an awesome review. Sorry about not posting a new chapter any sooner.

**heytheredalaila** - Thanks for reading. Again, sorry about the wait for the next update.

**_Disclaimer - Don't own any of them save some of the made up names of people and Evania._**

Okay so, here's the next chapter...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven_

Walking through the carriages of the Hogwarts' Express, Hermione would open or lean into into compartments and alert her fellow Gryffindors or allied Hufflepuffs that they would be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Leaning into one compartment, an assortment of frightened, youthful faces stared back at her as though she was some form of big, bad wolf who had come to eat them. Giving the timid first years a friendly and warm smile, Hermione moved her eyes over each of them. "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts shortly so you may want to be getting changed into your robes." She informed them and smiled at their hasty response before she backed out of the compartment.

Her eyes strayed to the next compartment, and she bit back a sneer at the sight of several burly Slytherins fooling around from within the compartment. Shaking her head, she managed to throw a glare at the Slytherins despite the fact that they weren't looking in her direction.

"You know I'm surprised at you Granger." A voice at her ear suddenly made Hermione all but leap out of her skin and she whirled around to come face to face with Draco who smirked at her before peering into the Slytherin compartment.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Hermione asked as she took a step back from Draco so they weren't stood so close together, almost instantly she wished she hadn't as the smirk on Draco's lips widened at the fact that she was uncomfortable around him.

Casting the Gryffindor a look that plainly read, 'duh', he then arched a brow before staring at the compartment that was making the most noise in the carriage. "Well..." He shrugged his shoulders playfully, "Normally, you would have barged in there and deducted points from Slytherin without a care." Hermione scoffed at Draco's comment, but the completely puzzled look that he gave her caused her to quieten down. "What's changed Granger?" He asked and Hermione stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

To be honest, she didn't know why she had not barged into the compartment and told the bunch of baboons to shut up. One of the reasons, she guessed, was that she didn't much want to be bowled over and attacked by the large, bulky Slytherin boys who would no doubt take any chance they had to attack her. "Well Malfoy," She began, "I honestly don't know." She gave him a small shrug of the shoulders before casting him a smile, though she had no idea why she threw in the smile, before she turned and walked on down the carriage.

Draco stared after her slightly confused. Did Hermione Granger actually smile at him despite the fact that Weasel and Scarhead had not actually cracked some lame joke about him? Running a hand through his hair, Draco made a puzzled sound before shaking his head and turning to the Slytherin compartment and pulling open the door. "Will you keep the bloody noise down you imbeciles!" He roared above the shouts and laughter of the Slytherins who all immediately quietened down at his shouting.

* * *

The Hogwarts train pulled into Hogsmeade station and darkness had already fallen thick and black like a carpet around the village. Directing the first year students off the train, Hermione let out a small sigh of weariness and tugged her hands through her hair before pointing a first year in the right direction and glancing up the train. From where she was stood, she could see no more students aboard the train. 

"Anyone left?" A familiar, drawling voice asked and Hermione couldn't help but feel the twitching of the edges of her lips as a smile threatened to break through. Forcing it down, she turned and looked at Malfoy before shaking her head.

"No, I think they're all off." She replied as she stared at him for a moment before stepping from the carriage and onto the platform amongst the other students who were heading for the carriages, or, in the case of the first years, heading off with Hagrid towards the boats which would transport them across the black lake to the castle. A smile crept to her lips at the sight of Hagrid's form towering above the frightened first years and she watched them for a moment more before heading through the throng in search of her friends.

Spotting Ron's tall and lanky form through the crowd, she began weaving in and out of the other students until she appeared beside Ron and threw her friends a warm smile. "Hey," Harry beamed at her sudden appearance, "Are you coming with us in the carriage?" He asked and Hermione gave a nod of her head.

"Yes, I don't see why not." She replied before Ron motioned at a carriage and they made their way towards it. Hermione found herself walking beside Evania and she glanced at the other girl from the corner of her eyes before peering back over her shoulder towards the other students who were making their way towards the carriages.

Hermione noticed that Evania's eyes lingered on the invisible Thestral's a little longer than any of the other students eyes did and she arched a brow before looking thoughtfully at the dark haired girl. "Can you see them?" She asked as she turned her own eyes onto where the Thestral's would be stood. Evania was quiet for a moment before she slowly nodded her head.

"Thestral's right?" She asked and Hermione returned the nod before watching as Evania stroked an invisible head with a small smile on her face. "You can only see them if you've seen death?" Evania then asked and Hermione looked at the carriage for a few seconds.

"Yes, not many Hogwarts students can see them, they all think that the carriages move by themselves." She smiled at the thought and then glanced at Evania curiously wondering what death the girl could have seen to allow her to observe the Thestral's in their true appearance.

"Eva?" Draco's voice suddenly broke the silence between the two girls and Hermione turned to find the Platinum haired boy watching his cousin with a curious frown on his face. Evania let her hand drop from the Thestral's neck before she looked at her cousin and cast him a smile. "What are you doing?" Draco asked as he glanced at Hermione before looking back at Evania who folded her arms before looking thoughtfully at the Thestral that stood before her.

Shrugging her shoulders, Evania looked at Hermione before eyeing the ground for a few seconds. "I was stroking the Thestral Draco." Evania replied with a look on her face that made it seem like the most obvious thing. Draco scowled slightly before his eyes strayed to where the Thestral stood and he moved forward with a hand held out.

Draco's hand landed on the Thestral's Dragon like head and Hermione's eyes widened a degree. So Malfoy could also see the Thestrals'? What kind of up bringing had Draco and Evania had? Thoughts flickered through her mind as she watched Draco petting the Thestral. Malfoy must have seen the amazed look on her face as he frowned at her before removing his hand from the Thestral's head. "What's wrong Granger, did you think I'd not be able to see the Thestrals like everyone else?" He asked in a slightly malicious voice which Hermione responded to by scowling at him.

"Hermione? Evania? Are you two coming or wh.. Oh, what are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron had leaned out of the carriage with a puzzled frown on his face. Most of the other carriages had begun to leave for Hogwarts and there was only Hermione's carriage and four others left. Upon seeing Draco, Ron's face instantly drew into a sneer and he glared at the platinum haired student before looking at Hermione and Evania curiously.

Draco rolled his eyes at Ron before looking over his shoulder at the other carriages before looking back at Evania, "I was going to ask you what you were doing about the carriages but it seems you've already made up your mind." He said and Evania cocked her head slightly to the side before giving it a small nod.

"Well I was just going to go with Harry and Ron," She then paused and glanced at the rest of the carriages before looking back at Draco, "Come with us, I doubt you're going to get into a carriage now." She said and heard a gasp come from behind her and glanced over her shoulder at Ron who was steadily turning a deep shade of red at the thought of Draco having to come in the carriage with them.

"Don't worry Weasel, I'd rather walk than be stuck in a carriage with you." Draco growled before shaking his head at Evania who gave him an exasperated look. Hermione watched the exchange before looking at Evania who threw her a look asking for help.

"Look, Malfoy, you may as well come in our carriage, you don't need to converse with any of us." She sighed before casting Ron a threatening look when he opened his mouth to protest. "I doubt it would look good for you if you turned up at the castle half an hour later than everyone else because you refused to go in a carriage with Gryffindors."

The last words seemed to have some effect on Draco as he glared at her before nodding his head, "Fine." He grumbled before following Evania into the carriage and sitting next to her. Harry and Ron both exchanged relatively annoyed looks before shaking their heads whilst Luna continued to engross herself in the _Quibbler _and ignore the issues going on around her.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair before climbing into the carriage and sitting down on Draco's left side. The Pure blood let out a heavy sigh before shaking his head and staring at the floor of the carriage.

* * *

The ride to Hogwarts was filled with tense silence as the Slytherin sat amongst the three Gryffindors. When his eyes caught sight of the Castle, he felt a huge amount of relief course through him before feeling the carriage slow and then stop. As soon as the carriage stopped, Draco was out in the fresh air and heading away from the group. 

"Draco?" Evania's voice called out to him and he sighed before turning to face his cousin who had followed him.

"What?" He demanded, though seeing the slightly hurt look on Eva's face from his harsh tone he ran his hand through his hair before giving a small shake of his head. "Sorry Eva," He sighed, "I didn't mean..." He sighed again and glanced at the other students who were leaving the carriages and heading towards the main entrance of Hogwarts. Evania gave Draco a small smile before shaking her head.

"It's fine Draco," She smiled, "But I uh... I don't know where I'm meant to be going. The First Years aren't here yet." She gave him a worried look before her eyes strayed to the castle.

Recognition crossed Draco's face and he winced slightly, how could he have forgotten that Evania didn't know where to go or what to do. The first years would be arriving at Hogwarts from the Lake and they normally entered the Great Hall once everyone else was seated in their right houses. "Oh..." He frowned slightly, clearly uncertain of what Evania was meant to do. "Well, I'd have thought that you'd wait for them to arrive at the Entrance." He motioned at the Castle doors and Evania arched a brow before looking back at Draco.

"Wait for them?" She asked and he nodded his head, she then shrugged her shoulders before giving him a small frown. "All right, I'll wait here for them then." She breathed before she dropped herself down onto the stone steps leading into the entrance hall, one hand resting on the material of her skirt whilst she cradled her head in the palm of her other hand. "They better not be long." She growled at him before her eyes moved to Hermione who had made her way across to the two cousins with curiosity in her eyes.

Evania noted the way Draco scowled at Hermione and she rolled her eyes at her cousin before smiling at the other girl. "Draco said I should wait here for the first years." She said to Hermione who arched her brow before giving a small nod of her head.

"Oh, well, I guess it's probably right. Hagrid will know that he's meeting another student here with the first years so..." She smiled and nodded her head before glancing over her shoulder at her friends who were watching her intently a few feet back. "Well, I'll see you inside Eva," Hermione exchanged smiles with the raven haired girl before her eyes moved to Draco. "Guess I'll see you later too." She said grimly before turning and heading back to her friends.

"God, I hope not." Draco muttered under his breath before receiving a scowl from his cousin. "What?" He snapped as he shook his head at Evania.

"I don't understand why you have to be so nasty towards Hermione, Harry and Ron." Eva said as she watched the Gryffindor's head into Hogwarts before her eyes moved back to Draco who rolled his eyes at her.

"I only give them back what they give to me. If they were nicer to me then I might be nicer to them." Draco arched his brow at his cousin before smirking, "But I doubt that that will be happening any time soon Eva." He said before walking up two steps before pausing and glancing back down at Evania who was watching the lake with her ice blue eyes, "I'll see you soon." He said, his voice softening, "Don't worry about the sorting, it'll be over before you know it." Evania glanced at him when his tone became less obnoxious and more like what it had been when they had been at the Malfoy manor. A smile broke across her lips and she nodded her head.

"I'm not worried Draco, just a little..." She shrugged her shoulders before laughing, "Terrified." She admitted before grinning at him. "You better go, you don't want to get told off for being late in." Draco shrugged his shoulders before running a hand through his platinum blonde hair and then ascending the rest of the steps and joining the rest of the students who crowded into the Great Hall.

"DRACO!!" A familiar, high pitched voice suddenly screeched above all the other chattering of the students and Draco felt his heart drop as Pansy bounded towards him seconds before she flung her arms around his neck with a shriek. The breath was knocked out of him as he struggled to keep his footing and not make too much of a show of himself, though the last part had failed given Pansy Parkinson had pretty much gathered the attention of all the students filing into the Great Hall.

Disengaging himself from Pansy's death tight grip, Draco felt his blood boiling in his veins as he struggled not to push the girl to the floor and run for his life. "What the Hell Pansy!" He hissed at the girl as he threw her a murderous glare as some of the students snickered at the show Pansy was putting on.

The dark haired girl pouted at him before her face broke into a bright smile. "I missed you Draco, and you weren't sat with us on the train." She said as she ignored the laughing faces of the students around them. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that Pansy was infatuated with Draco to the point of it being quite frightening, but they normally saw Draco just playing into it. However, this time Draco was looking less than pleased as the girl fought to throw her arms around him again.

The platinum haired boy quickly stepped back causing Pansy to stumble slightly before she drew herself up with a surprised look on her face. Within seconds the surprise disappeared and she smiled brightly at Draco who turned his head to see a certain group of Gryffindor's that he really could have done without seeing at the moment. His steel-grey eyes caught sight of the Weasel whispering something to Scarhead before the two burst into fits of laughter at Draco's expense.

His eyes flickered to Hermione who was stood on Ron's right, her brown eyes one set amongst many others that observed the interaction between Pansy and Draco. For a moment, chocolate brown eyes locked with steel-grey eyes before Draco grabbed Pansy's arm just above the elbow before pulling her into the Great Hall with an angry curse escaping his lips as he moved through the other students who exchanged amused looks at Draco's frustration. Pansy on the other hand seemed mightily pleased that Draco wasn't going to leave her standing alone in the entrance to the Great Hall and so followed without a care in the world.

Dropping himself down on the bench at the Slytherin table, Draco scrubbed a hand through his platinum hair before his eyes caught sight of Blaise as the Slytherin student made his way into the Great Hall, a slightly puzzled expression on his face. Noting that Blaise must have caught sight of him, Draco chewed on his lower lip as his eyes wandered over the other students as they settled down at their tables. "Hey," Blaise said as he sat down on Draco's left, his eyes flickering over Pansy who was sat as close to Draco as she could possibly get with one hand snaked around the Platinum haired boy's arm.

"Hey," Draco greeted his friend dully as he gave a small nod at the Slytherin student who smothered a smirk at Draco's dire condition.

"You vanished pretty quick on the train today Draco, we didn't even have time to give a proper hello to you." Blaise said as he rested his elbows on the Slytherin table whilst keeping his eyes on Draco who seemed to be engrossed in staring at the wood. "And with the whole shouting thing... since when did you start bossing around your own House?" Blaise smirked but Draco detected the underlying suspicion and dislike in his friend's voice.

Sighing, Draco shook his head, "I wasn't feeling too good." He lied as he quickly shot a glance up at the teacher's table before his eyes moved of their own accord to the Gryffindor table and to the spot where the two Weasel's, Scarhead and Granger sat. "Plus, being stuck in the Head's carriage with Granger and McGonagall wasn't much fun neither." Blaise gave a small nod of his head before clapping a hand on Draco's back sending Malfoy forward slightly before he caught himself and prevented his head from slamming into the table. It would be just great if he ended up with a scar on his own forehead like Potter.

Soon enough all the students were seated and for a few moments they simply chatted amongst their tables before the door to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall swept in with the petrified looking first years following behind her. Walking amongst a small group of four first year girls who seemed to have taken solace in her company, walked Evania, she easily towered over the first year students heads and her ice blue eyes flickered around the hall with a look of wonder on her face as all the other students stared back at her with slight confusion and curiosity on their faces. It was odd to see someone of Evania's age walking amongst the first years and the slight buzz of whispers that went up was not based around that strange thing. There were murmurs of names, well, one name, but others cropped up and Evania lowered her gaze, knowing full well what most people were thinking.

Glancing around, Evania's eyes landed on Hermione who was sat on Harry's right and opposite Ron._ So... that's the Gryffindor table_, Evania thought to herself as Hermione gave her a warm smile and Ron and Harry both grinned encouragingly at her gaining a rather nervous smile from her before she peered across to the other side of the room and immediately spotted Draco's platinum blonde hair as he watched her and the first years walk to the front of the Great Hall. Spotting the familiar smirk snake to his lips, Eva lowered her head to hide her own smirk of amusement before Professor McGonagall suddenly stopped causing the first years and Eva to almost collide with one another in surprise.

Watching as McGonagall ascended the stairs to where the teachers' table resided with the watchful professors examining the new students with thought, the old transfiguration teacher picked up a stool and carried it to the top of the steps before setting it down and picking up a very old, very worn, stained wizard hat. "Now," McGonagall said as she eyed the hat for a few seconds before setting the hat back down on the stool so that the point of the hat was aimed at the enchanted ceiling. "When I call your name, I would like for you to come and sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting hat upon your head so you can be sorted into your rightful house."

From amongst the group of first years came a loud sigh of what sounded like relief and Evania couldn't help but smile when a few of the first years muttered to one another what they had been expecting the sorting to be like. McGonagall cleared her throat to gain the attention of the First Years before she unrolled a long strip of parchment.

"Susanna Aboril," Professor McGonagall called out before looking into the crowd of first years expectantly. A few of the older, seated students craned their necks so as to see the first student to be called up, but most simply sat on the bench whispering to one another or gazing expectantly at the table as they waited to be fed and watered. A small, timid looking girl with long, amber hair moved slowly through the first years at the front of the queue, her face pale and her eyes wide with fear. She advanced up the steps before turning slowly and quickly perching herself on the end of the stool.

McGonagall lowered the Sorting hat to Susanna's head and for a few seconds there was silence save for the hushed whispering of the older students at their tables. Then, the Sorting hat suddenly yelled out the name of the House which Susanna Aboril would be joining. The Ravenclaws burst into loud cheers and whoops as Susanna bolted from the stool, down the steps and to the table where a space had been made at the front to accommodate the new starters.

More and more of the First years were called to the front of the Great Hall to sit on the stool with the Sorting hat on their heads before it would shriek out their chosen house,"Liam Bamden, James Brett, Angelina Carlisle, Gregory Ceston," Evania watched as the students received their House names and would all but run to hide themselves at the table. "Monica Raper, Richard Roberts," The crowd of first years had now dwindled to a less impressive number and those who remained stood at the front of the Great Hall all exchanged slightly queasy looks.

Finally, Melissa Zoran left the stool and scampered to the Slytherin table where the older pupils wolf whistled and clapped at the young, mouse-brown haired girl who grinned before taking a seat. Evania was the only student stood at the front of the Great Hall and it was her turn to feel immensely tense and nauseous.

"Evania De'Alvion" Professor McGonagall called to the unusually quiet Great Hall. Evania glanced towards the Slytherin table where Draco was sat and he gave her a small shrug of his shoulders before his eyes flickered to the stool. Swallowing down the urge to turn and bolt from the Great Hall, Evania managed to collect all her thinking power into one order and made her jelly like legs walk up the steps before she turned to face the hall and sat down on the stool.

Unlike most of the first years, the hat didn't drop over her head to cover her eyes and she was granted the ability to see all the other students staring back at her as the Sorting hat rested on her raven black curls of hair.

"Well, well, well," She heard the hat suddenly whisper in her ear causing her to tense up in surprise at the fact that a hat was talking to her. "I never would have believed that I'd be sitting on Bellatrix Black's daughter's head." The Sorting hat mused as Evania gripped her hands tightly together in her lap. Evania's gaze flickered back to Draco who had a puzzled frown on his face, he had told her of how the hat barely grazed the top of his blonde hair before shouting out 'Slytherin', clearly he had been expecting the same reaction with Evania, and the thirty seconds that had passed were clearly unusual for him.

"You're so very different to your mother. Like many of the Slytherins it is clear which house they wish to be in but you..." The hat chuckled and Evania grimaced slightly as it did so. "You would do very well in each house, all four of them fit at least one piece of you but Slytherin," The hat sighed almost woefully, "Slytherin runs strongly within your blood." Evania nodded her head slowly, she had expected as much. Her mother had been a Slytherin as had Narcissa and Lucius and Draco was sat out at the Slytherin table. It was pretty logical that she too would be within the house of her family.

However, the Sorting hat seemed to have other ideas, "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted out to the school. For a moment no one moved but then Harry and Ron gave a loud cheer causing the rest of the Gryffindor's to leap back to life and begin clapping furiously as Professor McGonagall removed the hat from Evania's head with a smile on her lips and her eyes bright.

Evania slowly moved to her feet, her body was trembling in shock and her eyes were wide in surprise and minor confusion. That Sorting hat had sounded so positive that Slytherin was the right house for her, but to the rest of the school it had shouted out Gryffindor. Approaching the Gryffindor table, she noticed Ron and another dark haired boy shuffling up to make room for her to sit down away from the First years and amongst the students of her own age.

Slipping into the gap between the table and the bench, Evania grinned at Hermione and Harry who were sat opposite her and both smiling warmly at her. "Welcome to Gryffindor!" Harry welcomed her as she took a deep breath to finally get her nerves under control. The worst part of the whole joining Hogwarts was now over, all she had to do now was get to not get lost in the castle on her way to lessons.

From over the heads of other students she caught her cousin's gaze and gave a small shrug of her shoulders. Draco stared at her for a moment before smirking and returning his own shrug of the shoulders, obviously he didn't care what house she was in, even if it was Slytherins enemy house.

"I just have a minor announcement to make," Professor Dumbledore's voice broke through the chattering of the students and everyone obediently turned their heads to stare at the Headteacher. "A new year at Hogwarts is just beginning and I must say that I am very pleased to see our new First year students amongst us. Welcome to Hogwarts!" He smiled brightly, his blue eyes shimmering from behind his half moon spectacles. "And to all you other students, welcome back to Hogwarts." He lifted his hands slightly as though wanting to embrace the students whilst a smile flickered across his lips.

"Now, just a few reminders before we tuck into the feast. As every student should know, and First years must take clear notice of this rule. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all Students, and I must stress how terribly important it is that not one of you ever stray in there unless you wish to not come out." His gaze landed on Harry, Hermione and Ron for a few seconds and a small smile tugged at his lips, "I would also like to welcome back Remus Lupin as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher," There was an outbreak of excited murmurs from every table save Slytherins at Dumbledore's words, Lupin had been the most outstanding teacher so far for most of the students at Hogwarts but he had left his position after news of his Werewolf problem reached the students, "After much discussion with Professor Slughorn and Professor Snape, we decided that it was for the best that Snape return to his previous post as Potions Master and for Mr. Lupin to be reinstated as the D.A.D.A teacher."

Harry, Hermione and Ron's eyes shot to the Teacher's table but professor Lupin was not seated amongst the teachers and Professor Snape was once again wearing an immensely sour expression on his pale face. "I can't see him," Harry frowned as he once again scanned the teacher's table before casting a puzzled expression at Ron and Evania. Hermione however, nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Full moon tonight isn't it Harry?" She asked and for a moment Harry was quiet with thought before recognition moved to his face and he nodded his head.

"Oh," He breathed before his eyes moved back to Dumbledore who had been waiting for the talking to die down before continuing.

"Now, I don't want to hold you from the feast any longer." Dumbledore beamed, he then gave an illustrious wave of his arms and numerous platters of food suddenly covered the tabletops along with knives, forks, plates and spoons. "Enjoy." The Headteacher said before returning to his seat at the teacher's table.

* * *

Once the pudding dishes had been cleared away and the tables were once again clean and shining. Dumbledore moved back to his feet and smiled as his gaze moved over the rather drowsy looking students. "Now that we are all full on a sumptuous meal, I think it's time for me to make one last announcement." 

Some students seemed to be highly interested in what the headteacher had to say, but most of the pupils merely rested their heads on their hands whilst trying to keep themselves awake. "As you all know, from our seventh year pupils we have one head boy and one head girl from separate houses. This years head boy and girl are Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."

He gave the pupils long enough to absorb the information before smiling. "Now, away with you all. I fear that if I say any more we will have to levitate all your sleeping forms to your beds, and as much as I am certain you would all prefer that, I am afraid myself and the teachers simply are not up to the task tonight. Prefects, if you would like to lead your first years to your dormitories. Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, if you would like to remain behind then Professor McGonagall will show you to your shared dormitory."

Hermione let out a heavy sigh as Harry and Ron both rose to their feet, Harry patting Hermione on the back in sympathy and Ron casting her an apologetic look. "If he does anything to you, you come straight to the dorm and tell us okay!" Ron said sternly and Hermione smiled at the red haired boy before nodding her head.

"Promise." She said before looking at Evania, "Don't let Ginny, Lavender or Parvati keep you up too long. Those girls can talk for England." Evania grinned and nodded her head before following Ron, Harry and Ginny from the Great Hall with the sea of students leaving Hermione sitting alone at the Gryffindor table.

Draco watched the other Slytherins trail out of the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle occasionally shoved a younger student out of the way so they could barge through the crowd. His steel grey eyes observed his friends for a few seconds before his eyes moved across to the Gryffindor table where Potter, the two Weasley's and Evania were just walking away from. Eyeing the group for a few seconds his gaze then moved to Hermione before he rolled his eyes and let out a bored sigh as he waited for McGonagall to take him and the Mudblood to their shared dormitory.

Eventually Professor McGonagall descended the steps, "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, please follow me." She said giving Hermione a faint smile and merely casting Draco an icy look as she motioned for the two Heads to follow her from the Great Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for reading so far!! I love having reviews to read, they keep me going since I know that there are people who are actually reading the stuff I post so... Thank you!! _

_Sorry about the slight delay with the next Chapter. College is really... really... horrible at the moment, I've had many exams in the past week which I've had to revise for so I barely had any time to get sat down and write, but... I finally got the Chapter finished tonight so... here it is. Since the Christmas holidays are coming up I should have more time to write, but sadly, where I work they've decided I need more shifts for the Christmas holidays, but it shouldn't be so bad..._

_Again, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

**MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele - _Thank you so much for sticking with the story. I hope you're enjoying it. Lol, I've always imagined Professor McGonagall prefering Hermione over Draco as the ideal student, hence the favouritism._**

**reader101 -**_ **Hi, thanks for reading the story, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! I hope you like the update.**_

**wasu** - _**Awh, you're so kind! Thank you for another awesome review, I'm very glad you're enjoying the story so far and that you like my Hermione. Well, I hope you like this next chapter, sorry about it taking a little while to be posted. Thanks for reading!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. Well, the recognizable characters of J.K.Rowling are not mine, but the ones that you really don't know, well, I think it's safe to say that, yes, they belong to me. Whoopie... This is here just so I don't get told off for trying to pretend that they're mine. hehe**

_Now, enough of my nonsense, here's the next chapter.

* * *

_

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Uh, this is the Fat Lady," Ron said motioning at the rather large woman within the portrait who smoothed down the ruffles of her pink dress before gazing serenely down at the arriving students. Evania stared for a moment at the moving woman within the portrait before grinning at Ron who flushed a brilliant shade of red before turning his head so only the Fat Lady could see him blushing.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked and Ron gave a small start as the other students waited patiently for him to speak.

"Oh uh.. _consilio et animis_." He said and the Fat Lady nodded her head before swinging the portrait door open for the students to clamber through and into the common room.

Evania smiled slightly and nodded her head, "By wisdom and courage." She murmured and Harry cast her a slightly confused look at her words. "Oh, that's what Ron said, _consilio et animis_ is Latin for 'By wisdom and courage'." Harry, still looking baffled, gave a small nod of his head, "Gryffindor values courage and chivalry above all else..." She paused for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, "Guess the password's rather fitting then."

She scanned the large common room for a few seconds, her ice blue eyes landing on the roaring fire and the large, plushy arm chairs that surrounded the fireplace. Everything was in gold and red, creating a warm feeling throughout the common room and Evania felt a smile creep to her lips as she heard the First years 'ooh' and 'aah' in wonder. The common room certainly was something to admire with it's welcoming fire and warmth that seemed to seep from every corner of the room. There was even the faint scent of cinnamon and chocolate in the air, something that most of the children and teenagers within the room had come to associate with comfort and warmth.

"Welcome to Gryffindor common room," Ron said as he watched the ebony haired girl as she examined the room wide eyed.

The older students, after a few minutes of familiarising themselves with the common room, headed to the dormitories and Ginny bounded over to her brother, Harry and Evania before grinning brightly at Eva, "We may as well show you where your dorm is." Ginny said and Evania glanced at the two boys before looking back at the red haired girl and nodding her head. "Great, come with us." Ginny beamed as she led Evania to two other girls, "Eva, this is Lavender and this is Parvati." Ginny said motioning at the two girls who smiled brightly at Evania, clearly pleased to have another girl in their year in the Gryffindor house.

"Hermione warned me about you three," Evania said as she followed the three girls from the common room and a small flight of steps to what led to the dormitories. On the right door at the top of the stairs was labelled 'Gryffindor's Boys' and the left door was labelled, 'Gryffindor's Girls.'.

Opening the door to the girl's dormitory, Ginny bounced into the room as though she owned the place before throwing herself onto the bed nearest the door. "I always have this bed." She said brightly. Evania walked into the circular bedroom, her eyes taking in the bed arrangements and the trunks set at each bed with their names on them. Her own bed, she found, was between Ginny's and Lavenders and had the best access to one of the windows. "That's normally Hermione's bed, but I guess since she's got her own common room and such, she won't be needing it any more."

* * *

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, now, as I told you before, being selected as Head boy and girl is a great privilege for you both and it shows that you both have come out as the tops of your year group when it comes down to intelligence, knowledge and your subjects." Both nodded their heads, and though Hermione could hardly believe that Draco knew anything other than a few primitive words, she had to accept that Professor McGonagall knew what she was talking about. 

"Now, you both share living quarters," She quickly turned her sharp eyes onto both her students, "And I will not lie when I say that I know how bitter your two houses are." Hermione, out of the corner of her eye caught sight of Draco smirking and nodding his head, "But. Yes Mr. Malfoy, there is a but," McGonagall growled when the platinum haired boy began to open his mouth, "I, as well as Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and all the other teachers within Hogwarts, are expecting you two to put aside your house differences and accept one another as students of Hogwarts, regardless of blood purity or skill with magic."

Hermione stared at Professor McGonagall before nodding her head obediently, she understood entirely what the teachers were asking, and though she knew it would be very, very difficult, she was willing to give it a shot, but whether it worked was entirely up to how Malfoy decided to react, and from the look on his pale face, he wasn't finding the whole idea so good.

The young man sneered at Professor McGonagall's back before giving a shake of his head and then glowering at Hermione. "What happens if we can't," He paused as though thinking before adding, "Or won't put aside these differences?" He queried and McGonagall glanced over her shoulder at the Platinum haired student with a questioning gaze.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, are you suggesting that this may be an issue that I shall have to deal with?" She asked and Malfoy was quiet for a moment before giving a small shake of his head.

"No Professor, I only want to know what actions would be taken if that unfortunate event was to come about." Hermione rolled her eyes at Malfoy's attitude but kept her mouth shut, she had actually been pondering over the same thing but hadn't wanted to voice her questions in case she should already know the answer.

Professor McGonagall was quiet for a moment before she stopped and turned to face the two students who trailed along behind her. "I'm sure a student like yourself would be able to figure out the actions that would be taken if that problem should ever arise." McGonagall said as she clasped her hands together with a stern look at Draco. "Your power as Head boy," She threw a glance at Hermione with a slight pause, "Or Head girl would immediately stripped from you and you would return to your old Houses."

Malfoy gave a small nod of his Platinum haired head before glancing at Hermione with his steel grey eyes. Behind those swirling, silver depths, Hermione saw a slight warning and frowned. Was Draco Malfoy, the Ferret, actually warning her about getting them both into trouble and losing their places as Head boy and girl?? Surely that wasn't what he was trying to pass onto her through a threatening glare. She merely returned his glare with a blank gaze of her own before looking back at Professor McGonagall who had not witnessed the exchange but was striding on ahead through the corridor.

"As I was saying," McGonagall continued when the Gryffindor and the Slytherin had caught back up with her, "You must both put aside your differences for one another and for one another's houses. As the Head students, the other students will be looking to you to make an example towards House Unity." Rounding the corridor, McGonagall then began to ascend a flight of stairs with Draco and Hermione close on her heels. "We recommend that you bring no one within your shared common room, however, it is up to the two of you as to whether you let your friends inside or not. However, we will not tolerate foolish behaviour and if there are any problems you will find myself or another teacher paying you a visit."

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, she had no doubt that he would bring all of his cronies into the common room, after all, why wouldn't he? The chance to show off to your friends that you had a luxury that they didn't was something that all Slytherins would want to be flashing, most likely Malfoy more than any of the others.

Stopping outside a large painting that pictured a Unicorn and a Centaur. The Unicorn's coat gleamed a brilliant molten silver from the rays of the moon in the picture and it's large, trusting ice blue eyes glinted brightly as it tossed it's silver mane and placed a curious gaze on the two Head students and the Professor. The Centaur however, did not turn trusting eyes onto the people that approached it's painting, his sharp, brown eyes narrowed sharply and he pawed the ground with his front left hoof. "Calandria, Tauran," Professor McGonagall said as she stopped before the painting with a flicker of a smile flashing at her lips before vanishing.

For a moment the Centaur made no movement to acknowledge the Head of Gryffindor, but then he gave a curtly bow of his head, "Professor McGonagall." He said in mystifying voice as he drew himself up, his black tail flicking back and forth. "New Head Students?" He asked and McGonagall nodded her head at the Centaur who placed his dark eyes onto Draco before they flickered to Hermione with an intensity that unnerved her.

The Unicorn bowed low on her front legs to McGonagall before she turned her crystal blue eyes onto the two students, the moonlight reflected from the blue depths like little stars lost in a sea of blue. Though it was merely a painting, Hermione could not help but stare in enchantment at the Unicorn. In the years that she had spent at Hogwarts, she had never once set eyes on the painting of the Centaur and the Unicorn and from the looks of it neither had Malfoy.

"This is the entrance to your shared residence," Professor McGonagall broke through Hermione's thoughts, causing the Head Girl to give a little start in surprise before turning her eyes onto her Head of House. "The Password will be decided between the two of you, but keep it simple so that you will remember it."

Hermione arched a brow at the Professor before looking at Malfoy who smirked coldly at her whilst his steel grey eyes locked with hers, "Any suggestions Granger?" He asked as he glanced at the portrait before back at the Muggle-Born stood before him. Hermione scowled at him, not liking his tone, but racked her brain for anything suitable for a password.

"I'm not sure," She replied with a small shrug of her shoulders. The Platinum haired teenager stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"How about Gryfferin?" Draco asked with an amused smirk on his lips. Hermione frowned slightly and stared at the Slytherin with a slightly puzzled look on her face.

"Gryfferin..." She repeated thoughtfully with a small nod of her head. It sounded ideal for the password given that she was of Gryffindor and Malfoy was of Slytherin and since they would be having to reside in the same place the two houses would be pretty much joint together making a Gryfferin, or if Malfoy wanted to be picky it could be a Slythindor.

Turning a sceptical gaze to Professor McGonagall, Hermione was rather taken back to see the older woman wearing a slight smile on her face. Scowling slightly, the young Gryffindor shrugged her shoulders at the platinum haired boy who was looking at her with a smug look on his face, there she had been, trying to come up with something intelligent for the name and Draco Malfoy of all the people had to come up with a pretty logical answer. _Hermione, sometimes you need to think less complicated things. _Her mind told her and she intelligently stored it away in case she ever need to call upon it again.

"So??" Malfoy asked with a bored tone, "Are we just going to stand out here all night or are you trying to think of a different password?" He questioned, gaining a scowl from Hermione before she looked at McGonagall.

"I guess Gryfferin is okay." She finally said and the Professor nodded her head before looking at the painting.

"Gryfferin it is." She said to the painting and the Centaur gave a nod of his head whilst the Unicorn bowed her front half at the two students in acceptance of their chosen password. The painting then swung open and Professor McGonagall motioned to the two students to follow her before she strode through the hole left by the painting's absence and into Hermione and Draco's shared common room.

Hermione glanced at Draco before her eyes moved back onto the entrance to their shared common room. "Mudbloods first," Draco smirked at her coldly and Hermione, though throwing him a death like glare, pushed past him and walked through the gap left by the painting to where Professor McGonagall stood waiting.

The young Gryffindor's eyes landed on the Common Room and she came to a stop at the Head of Gryffindors side. The Common Room was set out rather similar to the Gryffindor Common Room and from what she had heard of the Slytherin House's Common Room then hers and Draco's shared place of residence was very different from what the Slytherin would have been used to seeing.

Every piece of furniture was in dark Cherry Wood and the walls of the Common Room were painted in a deep, rich scarlet. The drapes, which were parted to show the large arched, windows and the inky black sky outside were in gold which matched the colours of the furniture and the scarlet walls perfectly. From across the Common Room, Hermione could hear the crackling and popping of the flames in the fire as they licked at the wood.

It was clear they were in one of the towers of the castle like the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses, and everyone knew that the Slytherin House resided in the Dungeons whilst the House of Hufflepuff... well, no one save the teachers and the students of the House knew where the Common room was located, but it was a cellar down a staircase off the main hall.

Turning wide, curious eyes around the Common Room for a few seconds, Hermione felt as though she had left the Gryffindor Common Room only to arrive at a place almost identical save for the few changes that were put in to accommodate the two students living there instead of a whole house. Draco on the other hand didn't look too impressed with the living quarters and scowled slightly as he glanced around.

In all honesty the Slytherin hadn't been expecting a place more like the Slytherin Common Room, he had figured most of the other students, save the Slytherins themselves, would dislike the place, but for him and the Slytherins, it was homely. Forcing back a comment on the smell of Sandalwood that permeated his senses, he turned his head to the Professor who was watching their responses with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Now, you both should know that the sleeping arrangements are similar to what you are used to back in your Houses." McGonagall paused and passed a glance over Draco and then onto Hermione, "Mr. Malfoy, your dormitory is up the stairs and on the left and Miss Granger, the same, but on the right." Professor McGonagall said as she looked between the two students to see whether they had registered the information of what she had just told them. "There are two bathrooms that adjoin one another and make it possible for entry into one another's rooms if there is an emergency. You can access your bathrooms through your bedrooms and there is a door joining them together."

Hermione let out a low sigh as she listened to Professor McGonagall, now that she had finally stopped moving she felt incredibly tired and had to smother a yawn as the Professor moved onto their bedrooms being decorated in their old house colours. "Tomorrow, either myself, Professor Dumbledore or Professor Snape will wish to see you with additional information on activities that you both will need to organize for the Hogwarts year. But, until then, I will leave you both to settle in."

The elderly witch cast Hermione a rather sad gaze before it hardened as she moved her eyes onto Malfoy who gave a tiny shrug of his shoulders and moved his eyes onto the Common Room. "Oh," Professor McGonagall suddenly said as she stood before the large picture that moved aside for her to leave the Common Room, "Your belongings are in your rooms as are your pets. Good night." Then she was gone and the picture moved back into place leaving Hermione stood in the Common Room with Draco Malfoy.

"Well Granger, looks like it's just you and me." Malfoy said and Hermione let out a heavy sigh before throwing him a sharp glance and then heading to the stairs which led up to the bedrooms.

"Good night Malfoy." The Gryffindor said before she quickly headed up the stairs without a backward glance. The lights from the torches flickered on the stairs but cast not a lot of warmth out onto the circular stairway and Hermione shivered slightly before she reached a small landing with two doors at either end. One had HG carved into the stone over the door and Hermione eyed it for a moment, _does it stand for Head Girl or Hermione Granger? _Her mind pondered to itself, and Hermione glanced at Draco's door to find out the answer.

"Hermione Granger." She breathed as she spotted the DM carved into the stone above Draco's own room. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to her own door before opening it and stepping into the room. Without even bothering to check what the room looked like, Hermione quickly whipped out her wand and pointed it at the door making sure to place the strongest locking spell onto the door that she knew before she turned, spotted the door leading into the adjoining bathroom and did the same. Only when she heard a loud _meow_ come from within the room did she finally turn.

Crookshanks, Hermione's ginger, pug faced cat was stood on the bed, looking extremely tiny indeed on it's huge size. The bed rested beneath a large, arched window and from her measuring up of Crookshanks compared to the bed, she guessed it was king-sized. The throw over of the quilt was a rich, ruby red as was the sheet and the bottom covering, the pillows were also ruby red but there were three golden ones to reinforce the Gryffindor House colours.

Smiling, Hermione made her way to the bed and sat down, tapping in her lap for Crookshanks to come and sit down. The cat, needing no more encouragement, leapt into Hermione's lap before curling up with a low meow and shutting his eyes. Stroking between Crookshank's large, ginger ears, Hermione peered out of the arched window and onto the lake below that gleamed a molten silver colour from the bright full moon. Somewhere down in the Forbidden Forest, Hermione knew that Professor Lupin surely lurked in his werewolf form.

The furniture of her bedroom was, like downstairs in the Common Room, decorated in a rich, cherry wood and the drapes on the three other windows were a beautiful golden colour. As much as she had been dreading sharing a Common Room with the one and only Draco Malfoy, Hermione had to admit that she actually loved her dormitory, and even the blonde Ferret wouldn't drive her out, no matter how hard he tried and no matter what he did.

* * *

Watching as Hermione quickly fled from the Common Room and up the stairs to her dormitory, Draco smirked and gave a small shake of his head. If the Witch was going to be constantly fleeing to her Dorm to avoid him, he had no problems with that, on the contrary, he would prefer it if she was never around. He had disliked always having people around in the Slytherin Common Room, always trying to see what he was up to or what he was talking about with his 'friends' and now that he just had to share an entire Common Room with just one person who would keep hiding in her room, then he didn't have any problem at all. 

Walking to one of the large, arched windows, Draco rested his shoulder against the cold stone and peered out onto the grounds below. In the Slytherin Common Room he had never been able to admire the view of the Hogwarts grounds, from what most Slytherins said, their Common Room was beneath the Lake itself. On most nights, he had often gone to the Astronomy tower and sat for hours watching the night sky or the lake, it was something no one ever knew about him. To everyone, he was Draco Malfoy; the arrogant, pure blooded, Ferret Boy that despised the Golden Trio and sought to make each of their lives a misery. If anyone knew about the side of himself that he kept hidden away, he didn't know how he'd cope. Even his mother did not know about the rather friendly side of him that he kept locked away,

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand over his face. There was one person who he had almost dropped his icy persona with, around her he had not felt so inclined to be the normal Draco Malfoy, he had felt like he could act like the person who was shrouded with so many layers of slyness and iciness. Evania was the one person that he had almost acted unnatural with, Hell, he had taken the Cruciatus Curse from his Aunt Bellatrix in order to protect his cousin, surely that was unnatural for the Draco Malfoy that everyone knew.

Turning away from the window, Draco threw a quick glance at the crackling fire before walking to the large couch that rested before the large, burning fire. In the Slytherin Common Room, the fire never seemed to give any heat out, but here, he could feel the warmth of the flames from half way across the Common Room. Dropping down onto the couch, he stretched his legs out and rested his head on the arm rest whilst his steel grey eyes watched the orange and red flames dance over the wood.

Within minutes his eyes drooped shut and he fell into a rather uneasy sleep.


End file.
